Amanda Malfoy
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Amanda has gone to an American school for the past 4 years and she's ok with it, but what happens when something goes wrong and she has to go to Hogwarts? Find out in Amanda Malfoy! Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue: Death of a Sister

She sat in her aunt's lap in the front row of a small town church staring at the two coffins in front of her. She didn't understand what was going on. She was to young to understand the adults. She knew one thing though, her mommy and daddy were not coming home. Her aunt had told her that several times over the last couple days, but still she did not understand. How could she? She was one years old and this did not make sense to her. After the funeral everyone at the house hugged the small child. One woman commented "It's so tragic, a child of her age being orphaned." everyone nodded in agreement.

Another said "How horrible for her aunt and uncle, having to take care of a one year old."

Amanda could only think one thing; where were her mommy and daddy? The preacher had talked about how wonderful the Oliver's were and what amazing parents they were to their only child. She fell asleep shortly after the funeral along with Scorpius. Astoria and Draco lay them in her cot and backed out of the room shutting the door softly. They walked downstairs, Astoria looked around the house. She found a picture of her sister and brother-in-law on the mantle, they were both all smiles, Mike's hand on Daphane's ever growing stomach. Mike leaned down and kissed her belly causing Daphane to laugh. Astoria eyes immediately filled with tears. "I can't believe she's gone."

Draco walked over and put his arms around her "I know love."

"Amanda is so young." Astoria said.

"What will happen to her?"

"Daphane gave guardianship to me." Astoria said pointing to a letter that was laying on the coffee table.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"She'll come live with us." Astoria said looking at him. Draco looked ready to protest, but his wife held up a hand "She is our niece Draco. We are the only family she has left."

"I know Tori, but I mean she's so little and an American I might add."

"So? My sister loved that little girl and Mike more than life itself. I know she would have wanted us to take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I'm positive." Astoria said "And you know what the healer said. We can't have anymore children. This will be like having the daughter we can never have."

Draco sighed and looked at her "Alright."

Astoria smiled and threw her arms around him "I love you."

Draco chuckled and kissed her lightly "I love you too."

"I'm going to get Scorpius." Astoria walked upstairs and slowly opened the nursery door. Scorpius was sitting up smoothing his little cousins hair. He turned when he heard the door open. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi muma." Scorpius whispered.

"Is the baby still asleep?"

"Yeah. She was crwing so I make her fweel bedder. " Scorpius said looking down at her again.

Astoria smiled "You want out?"

"Yeah."

She smiled picked him up and sat him down "There you go."

"Tank you muma." Scorpius said walking out of the room.

"Oh Amanda." Astoria said softly picking the small child up.

Amanda woke and looked at her aunt "Tee." she yawned her bright blue eyes looking into her aunts cool ones.

"I know sweetheart." She walked downstairs "Dray can you take her please."

"Yeah." Draco smiled taking the small child her small head finding the crook of his neck resting lightly there. "I love you ." Draco smiled and took hold of the portkey as did Astoria who was smiling and holding Scorpius.

A/N: I know a softer more sappier side of Draco! After book 7 I thought about how funny it would be for him to become a big ol' softie after the war. The way he acts towards his niece will change over the course of her life, just a hint think Father of the Bride Pt. 2 when George pictures Brian holding a cigar sipping a martini and wearing an ascot. =]


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1: 14 years later

It had been 14 years since Astoria's sister and brother-in-law had passed, 14 years since the Malfoy's had adopted their niece as their own. Amanda called them Mum and Dad and never thought twice about it. She couldn't remember anyone else being there for her so they were it. Astoria sometimes felt guilt when she called her mum, but usually shrugged it off. Scorpius treated Amanda as if she really were his sister. Picked on her and bugged her.

Amanda was accepted into the Salem Witch Academy when she was 11 and had no idea why she was going to this school and not Hogwarts like her brother. This was when Draco and Astoria sat her down for a nice long chat.

"When you were one your parents were in a terrible accident." Astoria explained.

"I don't understand." 11 year old Amanda stared at the two. "You guys are my parents."

"We adopted you shortly after that." Draco said looking at the young girl.

"I still don't get it. Why am I going to an all girls school? Why not Hogwarts?"

"Because when my sister found out she was pregnant she wanted you in the best school in America. Once she found out she was having a girl she and your father put you on the waiting list for Salem Witch Academy."

"I can still call you guys mum and dad right?" Amanda asked scared.

"Of course." Astoria said standing up and hugging her daughter. "You are still my daughter."

A now newly turned 15 year old Amanda Malfoy sat in the headmistresses office at Salem Witch Academy for Girls chewing a piece of Droobles Best Chewing gum, courtesy of her brother who sent her a wonderful care package, and smacked it loudly. She looked at the headmistress "So what did I supposedly do now?" she asked.

"According to Emilie Harper you threatened to blow the Potions lab up."

Amanda looked at her "Really? Hmm that's not a bad idea. I mean Madame Linster knows nothing about Potions. Yesterday she tried to brew a love potion and it exploded in her face."

"Really and why did it do that?"

"Because she added eye of newt instead of essence of newt." Amanda said rolling her eyes "The woman is insane!"

"We still have to take Miss Harper's accusation into account."

"Why?"

"Because you have a history…"

"No it's because her father is the Minister and you don't want him coming down on your ass for punishing his precious little girl." Amanda said bitterly. "I don't have a history just fyi. You've been here 2 months and have pegged me as a 'problem' because of what that witch told you."

"Miss Oliver I will not take lip from you!" the headmistress snapped.

Amanda was on her feet glaring at the woman "But you'll listen to bold face lies?!" she shouted. "And my name is not Oliver! It's Malfoy I was adopted by my aunt and uncle 14 years ago!"

"You have left me no choice I'm going to have to call your uncle!"

Amanda's face fell the last thing she needed was her dad getting called out of a meeting to answer a call about her "There is no need for that ma'm. He's a very busy man. And he's my father!" she added.

"Yes, well I think his nieces education is important."

'This woman is certifiable! How many times do I have to say that they adopted me?!' "My grades are the best in the school!" Amanda said looking at the woman as if she had lost her mind.

"You could do better."

"I have A plus' in everything!" Amanda leaning across the desk now. "Whatever that cow has told you it's a bold face lie and I hope someone does blow up the stupid lab just so you can see it's not me!" and with that she stormed from the office and walked out onto the grounds.

"Look who it is girls little orphan Amanda." Emilie Harper and her gang stepped out from behind a tree.

"Go away Harper before I hex you."

"Ooooo." the other girls taunted.

"Shut up!" Emilie shouted. "You couldn't hex a fly little Manda."

"Yeah? Watch me." Amanda said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh more threats, tell me do your parents hate you?"

"No." Amanda said through gritted teeth.

"Then why go to a school so far away?"

"None of your business Emilie!" Heather Harper said walking over. "You are such a bitch always picking on people."

"Stay out of this Heather Noelle." Emilie warned.

"No, you are not the boss of me."

"Don't make me hex you!" Emilie said.

"Yeah right." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it and blame her!" Emilie raised her wand…."St….."

Amanda had heard enough "Avis Oppungo!" she shouted pointing her wand at one girl distracting Emilie from hexing her sister. A flock of yellow canaries flew from her wand and attacked the girl pecking at her head. "Densaugeo!" she pointed her wand at the second girl, immediately the girls perfectly straight white teeth started to grow at an alarming rate. Amanda turned her wand on Emilie.

"You wouldn't." Emilie said.

Amanda raised her wand "You want to continue to taunt me then fine you are going to pay the price! You have made fun of me for 3 freaking years!"

"Can't even bring yourself to curse?!"

"Stupefy!" someone yelled. It wasn't Amanda, turning she saw Heather with a blazing look in her eye. Emilie flew a few feet back "Tarantallegra!" she yelled watching as Emilie began to dance uncontrollably her body flailing like mad. By now they had gained quite a large crowd.

"Take this off me."

"Stop spreading rumors about everyone!" Heather bellowed.

"Never!" Emilie cried.

Amanda's blue eyes flashed as she muttered the last incantation "Furnunculus!" everyone turned and looked at Emilie. Her body sprouted boils, big ugly red boils.

"AH!" Emilie screamed in pain. Heather laughed and pointed at her sister.

"What is going on here?!" A teacher bellowed.

"Deletrius." Amanda said waving her wand. "Heather wand." Heather looked confused but handed her the wand. "Deletrius."

"Miss Oliver why is Miss Harper covered in boils? And Miss Lyons being chased by birds? And Miss oh goodness Miss Travis please take Miss Rock to the nurse at once!" the teacher turned back to Amanda "Well?!"

"I don't know Professor." Amanda answered through gritted teeth She hated that every teacher at this blasted school called her by her original surname.

"Let me see your wand!" Amanda handed it over. "Prior Incantato." she said pointing her own wand at Amanda's. Nothing happened.

"Is that all ma'm? I do have lots of homework to attend to."

"Oh , yes umm yes." the teacher said.

"Good job Amanda." Heather said. "My sister so had that coming to her."

"Yeah well, thanks for not ratting me out. Any of you."

"Amanda we all hate Emilie Harper." Melanie said smiling. "No offense Heather."

"None taken." Heather laughed.

"What the heck did you cast so you wouldn't get caught?" Jackie asked.

"Delietrius. Transfers the spells to an enemies wand. Made it up myself, Scorpius helped me."

"Wow that's so cool!" Gina said in awe. "Your brother is so smart!"

"Yeah I know." Amanda smiled.

"So, do you think Emilie will retaliate?" Heather asked.

"Not if she knows what's good for her." Amanda said with a smile. "Now come on I have a letter to write." they walked back to their dorms and Amanda pulled her journal out. "Scor?" she wrote inside a page.

"What? I'm sleeping." he wrote back.

Amanda smirked and wrote "And yet you have the notebook."

"Yes, because for some reason my sister likes to write to me at weird times! We attend two different schools and you are in a different time zone!"

"Calm down butt munch!"

"Are you seriously resulting to childhood name calling?"

"Yes."

"Fine, twinkle toes!" he wrote out.

Amanda glared at the notebook "Jerk. Anyways I wanted to tell you I hexed someone today."

There was a long pause before Scorpius wrote anything "Why? Wait, is your mirror on you?"

Amanda crawled to the end of her bed and pulled her mirror out "Yes." the next thing she knew it was vibrating. She waved her hand over the glass and watched as her brothers sleepy face came into view "Hi sleepy."

"Why did you hex someone?" he yawned.

"I didn't start it I just finished it." Amanda smiled.

"Fine let me rephrase that, why did you finish the hexing?"

"Because I was sick and tired of Emilie Harper picking on me and my friends. Heather started the whole thing and I finished it before Heather got hurt."

"Hey!" Heather pouted walking over and sitting beside Amanda "Scorpius don't listen to her. I'm not helpless."

"Ok." Scorpius said.

"Wow you're cute." Heather giggled twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"I'm taken." Scorpius said.

"What? When? Who? Where? How? Why?" Amanda asked.

Scorpius groaned "Amanda it's 2am here. I have classes in the morning. Stop getting into fights goodnight." and with that he disconnected the mirror.

"How rude." Amanda muttered shutting the notebook and following her roommates down to dinner.


	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2: No More Salem

The next thing she knew she was standing in the headmistresses office seated next to her dad "SUSPENDED?!" she shouted looking from the headmistress to the Minister who was standing next to her.

Draco couldn't be there, but the minister had arranged for a conference call with him. His voice sounded confused and a bit disappointed "I think there has to be a mistake. My daughter wouldn't blow up a Potions lab. It's her favorite subject. It doesn't add up."

"There is no mistake sir." Owen Harper said to Draco. He then rounded on Amanda "Your wand was found in the lab." he said pointing to the charred piece of wood on the desk.

"I have my wand here." Amanda said pulling it out of her robes.

"It's got be a fake father." Emilie said stepping out of the shadows. "I heard her myself, she said she was so angry at me she was going to do it then blame it on me."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Amanda growled. "Dad, say something." she begged looking at the muggle device.

"Headmistress Kinkle I believe since school is out in three weeks it might be better if she finishes off the year."

"Something needs to be done about this!" Headmistress Kinkle said.

"And something will be done." Draco's calm voice came over the device "I will pay for a new Potions lab and Amanda will not be returning to school here in the fall."

"What?!" Amanda exclaimed "This is ridiculous. I have my wand right here!"

"Bet it doesn't work." Emilie taunted.

Amanda rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Emilie "Avis Oppungo." she said, but nothing happened. "I don't understand." she looked at the wand "This isn't my wand." she turned it over "This is a muggle toy wand!"

"What a liar!" Emilie said looking at her father.

"I think I should pummel you to a pulp!" Amanda said lunging at Emilie.

"DADDY!" Emilie screamed.

"Amanda!" Draco exclaimed over the phone.

The minister grabbed her and stopped her from attacking his daughter "Let me go!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda Elizabeth what are you doing over there?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Trying to prove my innocence." Amanda said struggling against the ministers iron grip.

"You will return to your dormitory at once!" Owen barked. "I suggest you teach your daughter some manners over the summer!" he growled at the phone.

"You are grounded this summer young lady." Draco said in a low voice happy he wasn't there to see her face. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"But I didn't do anything!" Amanda exclaimed. Hearing Draco talk to her that way broke her heart. "Fine, thanks, for nothing." She walked back to her dormitory wiping angrily at the hot tears that were falling from the corners of her eyes. She entered the living area and was attacked by her friends.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"Your sister got me suspended." Amanda said walking upstairs packing her trunk.

"Suspended?!" Jackie cried running into the dorm. "What do you mean? It's the end of term."

"I know." Amanda said "Dad got Kinkle to let me stay, but I'm not coming back next year." she sat on her bed and began to cry.

"Oh Amanda!" Melanie gushed wrapping her friend in a hug.

"I'll be ok. I'll hate my new school, but at least I get to spend three more weeks with you guys." Amanda said. She pulled her notebook out and wrote in it "Scor?"

"At dinner, what's up?"

"I'm grounded for the whole summer."

"Why?"

"Because our dad sucks." was all she wrote before slamming her notebook closed so Scor couldn't respond.

Three weeks later exams were finished and the girls were getting on the train. Heather hexed her sister three times and didn't even flinch afterwards. "That felt amazing." Heather said with a smile.

"I pass the power onto you, Heath." Amanda smiled "Give her hell."

"You got it." Heather smiled.

"Guys, we have exactly one hour before we get to the first drop stop." Jackie said. The four girls sat in silence for a moment and then Jackie smiled. "Hey Amanda?"

"Hmm?" Amanda looked over at her.

"Truth or Dare?" Jackie smiled. Amanda felt as though it were first year all over again. The four girls say on the floor of the compartment and played silly sleepover games just like they had that first train ride.

An hour later the train pulled into Boston. "Guess this is it." Amanda said tearing up.

"Oh!" her friends cried hugging her tightly.

"I'll write." Amanda said hugging them all.

"So will we." Heather promised.

"Everyday!" Jackie said hugging her again.

"Every hour!" Melanie giggled.

"Aw Mel!" Amanda hugged her.

"Guess we better go." Heather smiled sadly hugging Amanda one last time. "Bye Manda Panda."

"Bye Heather Feather."

"Heather feather how's the weather? You're so tall, and love that green. Jolly green giant how do your vegetables get so good?" the two recited laughing.

"Bye Mel Bell." Amanda smiled.

"Bye Manakins."

"Bye Jackaroo."

"Bye Mandypoo."

The four friends hugged each other one last time. Parting for what would seem like forever. Amanda picked her trunk up and walked to her next train which was a muggle one. The train ride was hard and she kept practicing her apology to her dad. "I don't know what happened. The girl is vicious and mean!" she shook her head "Well you see it went like this I attacked her and she decided to get back at me. Why did I attack her? Well she had it coming." she leaned her head back "I'm dead. He'll never forgive me. He was so angry with me. Worse than the time I put a beetle in Scorpie's bed." she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the bench.

"Excuse me miss?" the conductor stopped at her car.

"Yes?" Amanda opened her eyes.

"We're almost to the station." he smiled.

"Thank you." Amanda said pulling the shades down so she could change in privacy. When the train pulled into the station she got off looking for the chauffer.

"Amanda!" she heard someone call.

She turned her strawberry locks hitting her face "Dad?" she looked at him confused and then her face broke into a giant grin "Daddy!" she cried running to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Amanda said crying into his shirt.

"Amanda shhh it's alright. Perhaps I overreacted. You did nothing wrong and I should have believed you." Draco said putting her trunk on a trolley. He walked towards the parking lot and over to a muggle taxi.

"Dad?" Amanda asked as Draco and the cab driver put her trunk in the trunk.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Where am I going if not back to the Academy?" she asked once they were inside the car.

"You are going to Parrington." Draco smiled.

"Parrington?" Amanda asked him confused, then it dawned on her Parrington was a code name for Hogwarts.

"Yes, where else did you expect to go?" Draco laughed.

"Umm not there. I mean I was raised in a British home, but I went to an American school!"

"Yes, dear I do realize this."

"Alright then how am I going to fit in?"

"Scorpius will help."

"Dad, he's gone 3 years not acknowledging my existence. Going to the same school will be torture!"

"I don't think it will be that bad. You will be in 5th year and Scorpius in 7th."

"Doesn't matter, he's going to hate it."

"No he won't."

"Two weeks allowance says he has a problem with it." Amanda said.

"You are on." Draco laughed as they drove along to the Wizarding airport.

A/N: Poor Amanda, poor Draco, poor Hogwarts!


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3: Pay up!

Amanda and Draco walked into the manor 3 hours later (A/N: Gotta love magic!) tired, and hungry. "Mum! Mum we're home!" Amanda called.

Astoria came running down the marble stairs "Amanda!" she smiled rushing to her pulling her into a tight hug "You look peaky dear. No worries, we'll have Tilli make you something special."

Amanda laughed "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad at you?" Astoria asked looking at her "Did something happen at school?"

Amanda looked at her confused then turned to her father "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Astoria asked looking between the two "Draco, when you said you had a late night call to take care of what was it about? And answer me honestly."

"Amanda's schooling." Draco answered honestly.

"Amanda Elizabeth!" Astoria rounded on her "What did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume I did it?" Amanda asked.

"Because you usually do it squirt!" Scorpius said smirking.

Amanda narrowed her eyes "Whatever big bro."

Scorpius walked over and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head "So I haven't gotten any mirror calls. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was suspended but dad fixed it." Amanda smiled.

"You were what?!" Astoria exclaimed looking at her daughter.

"Mum it's nothing!" Amanda said "I'm not going to the Academy anymore."

"Really?" Scorpius looked at her. "Where are you going? Beaubaxtons?"

"Nope." Amanda popped the p.

"Well you can't go to Durmstrang so that only leaves…" he paused and shook his head "No, hell no!"

"Told you he'd react this way." Amanda told Draco.

"Scorpius watch your language." Asotria scolded "Draco why won't she be returning to the Academy?"

"I promised the headmistress Amanda would not be returning. Amanda does not get along with the American ministers daughter and well this way she wasn't suspended."

"Draco please, next time just tell me." Astoria sighed.

"I will I promise." Draco smiled walking over to her and kissing her softly.

"Oh gross you guys!" Amanda said covering her eyes.

Scorpius gagged and then started laughing "Come on Amanda let's leave them to their snogging."

"You're not angry with me?" Amanda asked as they walked out of the room.

"Nah, I'll get use to having you there. Hogwarts will have two Malfoy's. Just do me a favor when you get sorted don't get into Slytherin."

"Aren't you in Slytherin?" she asked.

"Yes, but having you there would be weird. Any house is fine just not mine."

"Fine." Amanda laughed. "So who are you with?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked taking an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"I mean three weeks ago you told Heather you were taken. Now who is she?!"

"I'm not with anyone Mandy." Scorpius smiled. "I like someone, but I'm not with anyone."

"Liar." Amanda smirked. "So are we still on for our yearly summer ice cream tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I'm buying." Amanda smiled brightly .

"How?" Scorpius asked.

"I bet dad two weeks of allowance that you would freak out about me going to Hogwarts." Amanda said offhandedly.

"And I did."

"Which means I get an extra sixteen galleons this week." Amanda smiled.

"Nice." Scorpius smiled. "I am definitely getting a double tomorrow."

"Take advantage of me and die." Amanda said narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, alright." Scorpius laughed.

Draco and Astoria walked into the kitchen and Draco sighed "Guess I owe you money don't I?" he asked his daughter.

"Duh." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You two bet again didn't you?" Astoria sighed "When are you going to learn?" She asked her husband.

"Never." Draco smiled "Shall we eat?"

"Yes!" Amanda said smiling. She took her normal spot next to Scorpius at the dinning room table.

"Scorpius how was your last week?" Astoria asked serving herself some mashed potatoes that Tilli had brought out.

"It was alright, all the 6th years were called in to choose N.E.W.T. classes."

"What did you choose?" Draco asked.

"Potions, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy." Scorpius rattled off taking a bite of beef.

"That's quite a load." Astoria commented.

"Well in order to be an Auror I need them."

"Since when do Aurors need Muggle Studies?" Draco asked.

"Since Head Auror Potter made it a rule." Scorpius said.

"He would." Draco snorted.

"Now Draco I thought we were past all this." Astoria sighed.

"I'm confused." Amanda said looking at her family.

"Your father and Auror Potter were enemies in school. They have since set aside those differences, but from time to time your father slips back into his old habits." Astoria said looking at Draco.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Your schedule sounds fine son."

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled "Oh and Albus and I are planning on getting together this summer."

"That sounds just fine, dear." Astoria smiled.

"Who's Albus?" Amanda asked.

"My best mate." Scorpius said "We've been friends since first year."

"That's cool." Amanda smiled "So I get to meet him before September 1st correct?"

"Of course. Amanda and I are heading into Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun." Astoria smiled.

"Yeah, Albus will probably be there along with Taylor."

"Who's Taylor?" Amanda asked. Scorpius let out a sigh of frustration "What? I don't know anyone here!"

Scorpius nodded "Taylor is Al's girlfriend."

"Gotchya." Amanda smiled.

The family continued with dinner until Dirk, the butler, walked into the room "Sir, your parents are here." he told Draco in a stuffy voice.

"Thank you Dirk, show them in." Draco nodded to the man. Once he was gone "Alright everyone you know the drill."

Amanda groaned as her mother waved her wand. Her strawberry hair turned to platinum blonde and her ponytail to curly with a big bow, Scorpius put his coat on and quickly put on a tie, Draco waved his wand and the small family dinner table became a grand one. Scorpius and Amanda were shoved down to the other end. "I hate when they visit." she whispered.

"You and me both." Scorpius whispered back. He gave her a once over. "You're not wearing a dress."

"I know." Amanda groaned. "I didn't have time to change."

"Here. Tilli!" Scorpius whispered louder than he had meant to.

The elf appeared "Yes young master?"

"Hurry and take my sister upstairs and put a dress on her."

"Of course." Tilli grabbed Amanda and took her upstairs with a pop. A minute later Amanda was back in her chair wearing a blue dress that matched her bow.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate them coming over?" Amanda asked again.

Scorpius chuckled "You don't look bad."

"Yeah well, I still hate dresses." she muttered picking at her chicken.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried sweeping into the room.

Amanda and Scorpius stood up at the end of the table "Hello mother." Draco smiled kissing her cheek.

"And Astoria, don't you look lovely." Narcissa gushed.

"Thank you Narcissa, you are looking well this evening."

"Thank you dear."

"Draco." Lucius said shaking his son's hand.

"Father." Draco said.

"Astoria." Lucius said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello." Astoria said.

"Oh and my grandchildren." Narcissa swept down the table to where Scorpius and Amanda were. "Scorpius you are the spitting image of your father. And Amanda you look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you grandmother." the two answered together.

"Scorpius." Lucius walked down to him. "How was school this term?"

"It was well grandfather." Scorpius said.

"Good, good. Amanda how was your term?" he asked.

"It was um interesting." Amanda answered truthfully.

"Interesting how?" Lucius asked.

"Well, sir I won't be attending the Salem Witch Academy this coming fall."

"And where will you be going?" Narcissa asked gently.

Amanda turned and looked at her "Hogwarts. I've always wanted to go there."

"As you should." Narcissa smiled.

"Lucius, Narcissa? May my children return to their meal? Amanda has had a long journey and I know she is quite hungry." Astoria said looking at her in laws.

"Oh you poor dear, of course. Sit down and eat." Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled sitting down finishing her meal.

"Mother may I be excused?" Scorpius asked.

"Did you finish your meal?" Astoria asked.

"Yes ma'm."

"Alright then." Astoria smiled at her son.

Scorpius smiled and pushed his chair back walking from the table. "Mother may I too be excused?" Amanda asked.

"Are you done?"

"No, but I'm very tired." Amanda faked a yawn. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Of course dear. Get ready and I'll be up in a moment to brush your hair."

"Ok." Amanda stood and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "Goodnight grandmother." she kissed Luicus' cheek as well. "Goodnight grandfather."

"Goodnight dear." Narcissa smiled.

"Goodnight Amanda." Lucius said.

Amanda left the dining room and ripped the bow out of her hair "You'd think I was two." she grumbled. She walked past Scorpius' room and heard talking. Shrugging she kept walking to her room. The walls were still a brilliant bright blue with neon green trim along the ceiling and floor. Her bed still had the crazy neon purple, blue, green and pink bedspread, her sheets looked freshly washed. Amanda's trunk was open and empty. She walked over to the window and saw her guitar was still there.

Amanda picked it up and saw on the window seat strumming a few chords. "Mmm." she hummed. "I called you today just to hear you say you were not around. When the message was through though I wanted to I couldn't make a sound. I wanna tell you the things I've seen, I wanna take you to where I've been. And I wish you were you here with me. Don't you know, I really miss you yes I do yeah, I really miss you. Oh yeah I do." She sighed and looked at the picture of her biological parents that sat on her dresser. "I do miss you, even though I don't remember you. If you were here I wouldn't have to change my hair color every time my grandparents come over. If you were here I wouldn't have to."

"Darling, if it bothered you so much why didn't you tell me?" Astoria asked walking into the room.

"Because I want to be a Malfoy and that means looking like you guys." Amanda said setting her guitar down.

"No it doesn't. Looks don't make a family, the people who love and care for you that makes you a family."

"So can I keep my red hair next time?"

"Of course you can." Astoria smiled waving her wand. "There, there's my beautiful daughter. Now get some sleep." she kissed Amanda's forehead and walked out. Downstairs she found her husband sitting in his chair near the fireplace a glass of firewhisky in his hand. "That bad huh?" she asked walking into the room.

"Worse." Draco said gulping the amber liquid. "You know I can't bloody stand this stuff and yet I drink it."

"Amanda's asked that we no longer make her a blonde." Astoria said settling herself in Draco's lap.

"Any particular reason?" Draco asked nibbling at her neck.

"No, she just wants to be herself."

"Alright. Now how about we go upstairs and work on baby number three." Draco growled into her neck picking her up in one swift movement heading up the marble staircase.


	5. Ch 4

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

The next morning Amanda woke up to the sounds of dishes breaking downstairs. Sitting up quickly she moved tried to brush her long hair out of her face. Getting out of bed quickly she ran into the bathroom and found a hair tie. Working a little magic she ran downstairs to find her brother standing in the middle of a glass mess. "What on earth did you do?" she giggled.

"Tried to get a bloody dish out of the cupboard." Scorpius muttered taking his wand out "Reparo." he said clearly.

"Where are mum and dad?"

"Work. They won't be home till late." Scorpius said.

"And Tilli?"

"It's her day off?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Dirk?" Amanda asked grabbing an apple.

"Wandering around the house cleaning anything he can."

"I see." Amanda laughed.

"Yes, now go get dressed we're going to Diagon Alley in a bit."

"Aye aye!" Amanda giggled running from the kitchen and back up the stairs. She decided on a blue jean skirt and a light blue halter top. Standing in the bathroom she looked at her Wonder Witch hair products wonder what she wanted today. After what seemed like ages she decided on curls. Applying a thick amount of cream to her hair she lathered it up and watched as her bed hair turned to glossy tight curls. "Perfect." she smiled walking out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

Scorpius didn't look up when she walked in. He was busy listening to the wireless "Ready?"

Amanda looked at him amazed he said nothing about her outfit "Um breakfast?"

Still he didn't look up "We'll grab some at the Leaky now come on!" Scorpius laughed.

"Alright alright. How are we getting there?"

"Floo."

"Of course we are." Amanda sighed grabbing her cloak "Definitely going to need this."

Scorpius finally looked up "Yeah, what's with the outfit and your hair?" Scorpius picked at one of her curls.

"Don't touch my hair!" she swatted his hand away. "I like this, it's hot and this'll keep me cool."

"Sorry Miss Touchy."

"Ugh whatever!" Amanda groaned stepping into the grate and took a pinch of floo powder "Leaky Cauldron." she said clearly smiling at Scorpius as she disappeared into the flames. A strong pair of arms caught her as she fell through.

"Careful there." he smiled "Frank Longbottom."

Amanda smiled and straightened up moving out of the way as Scorpius came through "Amanda Malfoy."

"Well Amanda you are quite the lovely girl aren't you?"

Amanda blushed "Watch it Longbottom." Scorpius glared "My sister doesn't need you drooling all over her."

"This is your sister Scor?" Frank asked shocked.

"That she is Frank." Scorpius smiled. "Frank here is in the same year as me at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I have to deal with him and Albus." Frank sighed shaking his head. "Al and Taylor are at the usual table."

"Great, thanks." Scorpius smiled leading Amanda over to the table. Sitting there was a redhead with grey-green eyes and a boy with raven hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey guys."

"Hey mate." Amanda assumed this was Albus who smiled.

"Hello Scorpius." the redhead smiled, she assumed this was Taylor.

"Guys this is my sister, Amanda. Amanda meet Albus and Taylor."

"So you're the one who made random late night calls." Albus smiled.

"Yeah," Amanda blushed "the time difference always threw me."

"It's nice to meet you Amanda, finally another girl to help me keep these two under control." Taylor smiled sweetly.

"Hey Rose is still apart of the group." Albus said.

"Yeah when she's not off snogging Lysander." Scorpius snickered.

"Who's Rose?" Amanda asked.

"My cousin." Albus said.

"And a right know-it-all." Scorpius sighed "Pretty though."

"She's got a boyfriend." Taylor scoffed.

"I know that. I'm not real into Weasley's." Scorpius said.

"Your not?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not." Scorpius said.

Taylor smiled "Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" Albus asked.

Taylor looked at Albus and shrugged "No reason." she said.

"Who's here that made you ask that?" Scorpius asked.

"No one." Taylor smiled.

He turned and his blue-grey eyes widened to the size of galleons. "How's my hair?"

"Fine." Amanda looked at him then back at the redhead who had walked in with a blonde girl, who hugged Frank. "Who is she?" she pointed.

"Lily, Scorpius likes her." Taylor said.

"What? Me? Like her? Pff!" he sputtered.

Albus rolled his eyes "Mate, you are all but to obvious."

"Oh yeah you've got it bad." Amanda laughed. "I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Amanda no!" Scorpius hissed as she walked away from the table.

Amanda walked right past the girls table and smirked walking out the back of the pub to the brick wall. "Oh I hate this thing." she groaned taking her wand out to tap the bricks. Walking through the entrance she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. "Oh it's good to be home." walking down the street she breathed in the fresh air. She continued walking until she hit something hard, stumbling she fell back onto her rear and groaned "Ow." she looked at her knee that was glistening with blood.

"Crap, I'm sorry." a deep male voice said down to her.

Amanda looked up and her jaw dropped, looking down at her was a dark haired, hazel eyed man. "I….it's alright." she stuttered.

He knelt down to her level and healed her knee. Getting up he offered her hand which she accepted "Are you sure you're alright?"

Amanda brushed herself off and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for healing my knee."

"No problem. Now I'm not going to get a random summons because your hurt." Amanda looked at him and saw he was smiling, laughter evident in his eyes.

She smirked "Well seeing as though I don't know your name that's a little hard."

"Ah well let's remedy that shall we? My name is James. And yours?"

She smiled "Amanda. It's nice to meet you James."

James smiled "And you Amanda."

Amanda tucked a red curl behind her ear and looked at him "Well, alrighty then I guess I should get going."

"Excuse my forwardness but are you alone?" James asked.

Amanda turned and looked at him confused by the question "No. My brother is here as well, he's finishing his butterbeer at the pub."

James smiled and walked closer to her "Well do you think he would mind me tagging along with you?"

Amanda smiled "I don't think he would object. Mostly because I won't let him."

"Ah overprotective?"

"Mmm hmm." Amanda nodded "I'm fifteen and treats me like I'm two and made of porcelain that needs to be put on shelf."

"I know that feeling, I have a sister myself." James smiled.

"How much younger?"

"Three years." James said. "Same age as you actually."

"That's very cool. I'm only two years younger than my brother. He is amazing, but a pain."

James laughed "Most are. I'm a year apart from my brother and he is a right arse sometimes."

Amanda giggled along with him "Yes, so your brother is the same age as mine. That is very interesting."

"It is indeed."

Amanda smiled as they walked down the street "Ooo WWW! I love that shop."

James stopped dead in his tracks. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head "Nope, I always load up on jokes and gags before I go to school. No one knows about them, so they can't be banned." she grinned.

"Where do you go?" James asked, wondering where on this green earth people wouldn't know about this wonderful shop.

"I used to attend Salem Witch Academy in Massachusetts, but my dad decided my education would be better served at Hogwarts. We're actually going there in a few weeks for me to get sorted."

James nodded "That's very cool." they walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Welcome to WWW fair maiden."

"Fred come off it." James shoved him.

Fred turned and laughed "Ah Jamieboo this your new squeeze?"

Amanda's eyes narrowed at Fred "New what?"

"Well you see my cousin here, he tends to have a new girl every week." Fred waggled his eyebrows.

"I do not." James told Fred then turned to Amanda "I do not."

Amanda giggled "Alright."

"Amanda meet my dufus of a cousin and partner in crime Fred Weasley."

Amanda smiled "Wonderful to meet you." she smiled.

"And you Amanda." Fred smiled. "So Jameareeno, what brings you into this fine shop of mine?"

"Your shop? Fred Weasley you are so conceited. I own a portion of the shop too!" a girl a little older than Amanda poked her head around from another aisle.

"Not until you are 17 sister dear." Fred smirked.

"I turned 17 two weeks ago nerd bomber." the girl turned t Amanda "Hi I'm Roxanne. That sorry piece of work is my brother."

Amanda smiled at Roxanne. She was quite pretty she had milk chocolate skin and dark hair, just like her brother only when she moved, just right, her hair had a red tint. "Hi, I'm Amanda. My brother is back at the Leaky."

"Very nice." Roxanne laughed "How old is he?"

"17, he attends Hogwarts." Amanda said proudly "Doesn't talk about me though, it's like I'm some big secret." she giggled.

Roxanne joined in her giggles "I wish mine and I were a secret, but unfortunately I look to much like my brother."

"I look nothing like mine." Amanda said sadly.

Roxanne looked at Fred and James who simply shrugged "Well, your red hair will fit in perfectly at Hogwarts."

"Roxie!" a girl called from the front door.

"Excuse me." Roxanne smiled moving toward the door "Hey Rose."

"Ah Rosie's here." Fred smiled.

"Who's Rose?" Amanda asked.

"Our cousin." James said shaking his head "She and Roxanne are shopping today for dresses."

"Yeah and we're going shopping later for dress robes, don't forget." Fred grimaced.

"James!" the red head at the front bounded forward and threw her arms around James' neck.

James laughed and hugged his cousin tightly "Hey there tiny."

"When did you get back?" Rose asked punching his shoulder for calling her tiny.

"This morning. I crashed at the flat for a bit, and then came to Diagon Alley where I ran into Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?"

"That'd be me." Amanda said smiling at her.

Rose smiled "Oh, hello."

James rolled his eyes "I'm going to escort Miss Amanda here back to her brother."

Amanda smiled and shook her head "It's alright. I'm sure he's looking for me and I don't feel like dealing with him hexing anyone."

Rose laughed "Protective?"

"Insanely." Amanda sighed. "It was nice meeting all of you." she said before walking out of the shop. She walked down the alley smiling. James had been quite cute. But he was three years older, no way would he ever go for a girl like her. Plus they barely knew each other! Amanda started to wonder if that was the Rose her brother and Albus had talked about.

"Amanda wait!" James called running after her.

Amanda turned and looked at him shocked "James?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch tomorrow."

"Lunch, with you?"

"Generally that's what people mean when they ask someone to lunch." he smiled.

"I….I don't know. I'd have to try and get away from my brother."

"Try, please?"

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded slightly "Alright."

"Great, the Leaky, tomorrow at noon?"

"That works. If I'm not here it's not that I didn't want to."

James chuckled "I'll remember that."

"Ok." Amanda smiled.

"Manda!" she heard someone. Turning she saw Scorpius running over to her.

"Um I have to go." she said walking away quickly.

"Until tomorrow." he smiled.

"Ok." Amanda smiled. She walked up to her brother and smiled "Hi."

"Where have you been? I've tried mirroring you." he said looking quite concerned.

"I left my mirror at home." Amanda said with a shrug.

"Alright. We have to get going. I need to get home and start my homework."


	6. Ch 5

Chapter 5: Sneaking Out

The next day Amanda sat in her room wondering how she was going to sneak out of the house without anyone knowing. All she needed was a diversion, and of all the days her parents had to take off it had to be today. "AMANDA!" Scorpius yelled up the stairs.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"Get your skinny rear down here!" he called back.

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned in frustration. Walking downstairs she saw her parents in travel cloaks along with Scorpius "Going somewhere?"

"Your father and I have been called away on urgent business and your brother is going to the Potters for the night." Astoria said.

Amanda couldn't believe her luck "How long will you be gone?" she asked her parents.

"Two days, four max." Draco said "You'll be alright for the night?"

"I'll be fine." she smiled, trying not to act to happy.

Scorpius eyed her oddly "Alright, well I'm off." he kissed Astoria's cheek and hugged Draco "See you tomorrow Amanda." he hugged her too.

"Kay." she smiled hugging him.

"Don't do anything stupid." he whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused. Scorpius winked and stepped into the fireplace grate "Potter manor!" he said clearly before disappearing into the green flames.

"We're off as well." Astoria said hugging Amanda.

"Be good." Draco said kissing her forehead.

"I will." Amanda said.

"Good girl." they both said before disappearing with a pop.

"WOOOOO!" Amanda cheered running upstairs and changing quickly. Deciding not to look to crazy she chose a pair of jean shorts, high tops and a Salem Academy shirt. She ran downstairs and looked at the clock which read 11:57. "It's now or never." she sighed stepping into the fireplace grate "The Leaky Cauldron!" she said. The sensation of flying overtook her as she passed fireplace after fireplace. She came out quicker than she wanted to and was caught once again by Frank Longbottom.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Amanda squeaked.

"Here." Frank chuckled taking his wand out and cleaning her off "Is Scorpius with you?"

"No, and if you see him, you did not see me." Amanda told him.

"You snuck out?"

"Yes I did."

"Awesome." Frank laughed.

"I thought so." Amanda smiled before walking away. She saw James in the corner checking his watch. Walking over to the table she looked at him "Got room for one more?"

James looked up and smiled "Hey!" he got up and pulled the chair back for her.

"Thanks." she sat down and smiled when he took the seat across from her.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it."

"I was beginning to think the same thing." Amanda said "But as luck would have it my parents were called away on urgent business and my brother is spending the afternoon and night with a friend."

"That is very lucky." James smirked.

"I thought so." Amanda giggled.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, I uh thought we were eating here." she said.

"Right, ha that's uh why I asked you here."

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked.

"I'm nervous." he said.

"Why? We're just two people having lunch."

"True, but this is like a first date. You know?"

Amanda giggled and nodded "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

"Shall we order?" he asked waving Frank over.

Amanda groaned as he walked over "What can I get for you James and," Frank paused "Amanda? Are you two here on a date or something."

"Or something." James smiled "Wait you know her?"

"Know her? She's.."

Amanda cut him off "Clumsy and Frank here has caught me before."

Frank looked at her "Uhh yeah. I've just caught her before she's hit her head."

"And you talk?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know small stuff, name, how you been? You know the norm." Amanda said with a nervous laugh.

James looked at both of them and then said "You two used to date huh?"

Frank and Amanda looked at each other "What?!"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean the way you keep laughing and the way Frank is looking at you."

Amanda looked up at Frank who was shaking his head "You've got it all wrong mate. I'm looking at her like she's a nutter."

"I am no such thing Frank Longbottom!" Amanda snapped.

"Yep you two were definitely an item."

"We were not." the two said together.

James held up his hands "Ok, whatever you say."

Amanda sighed "Look James, Frank and I were never together he knows my brother and has made sure that whenever I floo I don't crack my head on the counter."

"Ok, if that's your story."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Ok, fine you are telling the truth." James said.

Shaking her head Amanda rose from the table "James, if you don't believe me fine, but do not mock me. I don't think there is any reason to continue this lunch." grabbing her bag she walked away toward the fireplace.

"Amanda wait!" James called chasing after her.

Amanda stopped and turned toward him "What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that. If you say you and Frank never dated then ok."

"No more making fun of me?"

"No, I promise not to make fun of you."

"Alright, then I will stay." Amanda said walking back to the table.

"Thank you." James smiled sitting down.

"Yes well, if you pull anything like that again I'm going to leave."

"And I will understand completely. Now Frank we would like two butterbeers and the club."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. Frank noticed and looked at Amanda "What do you want?"

"A gilly water and a salad." Amanda said looking at James she simply smiled "I'm a vegetarian." James' eyes grew wide and Amanda burst into a fit of giggles "I'm kidding! I love meat. I'm just on a bit of a summer diet."

"Whatever for?" James asked.

"Well I assume Hogwarts has Quidditch and I need to be well toned and trained to try out."

James looked impressed "What position do you play?"

"Keeper, beater, and chaser." she smiled.

"Not seeker?"

"Are you kidding?! That snitch is bloody fast and damn near impossible to see!"

James began laughing "I thought the same thing!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was a beater at Hogwarts. Along with Fred. They'll be looking for new members for all the house teams. Gryffindor mostly though."

"Oh?" Amanda asked.

James nodded "Yes. Fred, Ben, myself and Joey were four of the players. My sister, cousin and Frank's sister were the other players on the team. Fred and I were beaters, Joey, Alexis and Ben were chasers, Hugo was keeper and my sister is seeker. She'd rather be a chaser though and Alexis loves playing beater."

"That's Frank's sister?"

"Yes and my sister's best friend."

"Sounds like a good team."

"It was. I was team captain."

"That's wonderful. Does your brother play Quidditch?"

"Yes, but he's not in Gryffindor."

"What house is he in?"

"Slytherin."

"That's what house my brother is in."

"Really? They might know each other."

"More than likely." Amanda smiled.

"My brother is Albus Potter."

Amanda's eyes grew wide "Our brother's definitely know each other."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well who's your brother I may know him."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

"Well you'll have to fill me in."

Amanda thought about it for a moment "Tell you what why don't we get to know each other more before I tell you who he is."

James nodded "That seems fair."

"Good. I'll start."

"Ok."

"My names Amanda, obviously, and I'm adopted." she took a deep breath before continuing "My parents died in a horrible car crash and neither one had their wand. I was one and a half when it happened. My aunt and uncle adopted me the next day and I have only known them as my parents. I call them mum and dad and my cousin is my brother. It's how I grew up knowing him. People tend to take pity on me and call me little orphan Amanda, and that bothers me. Until I was eleven I had no idea I was adopted."

"Wow, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I love my family." James smiled and took her hand across from him intertwining their fingers. Amanda blushed slightly "Now it's your turn."

"Well my older brother is adopted and he was only a few weeks old when his parents died. It was during the war," Amanda's stomach knotted "his mum was an auror and his dad an ex professor. After they were killed his grandmother raised him. When he turned six she passed away rather unexpectedly. So my parents adopted him. Then a year later they had me, another year later they had Albus and two years after him my sister, Lily. I was Quiddtich Captain and Head Boy at Hogwarts. After I graduated I was recruited into the professional field of Quidditch which is where I am now."

Amanda smiled "What team do you play for?"

"Ireland." James smiled.

"My favorite team."

"We'll get along just fine then." Amanda smiled at his comment and he looked deep into her blue hues "Now then, tell me mystery girl, who are you?"

Amanda bit her bottom lip nervously "You have to promise me that you won't run off when I tell you."

"I promise."

"My name is Amanda Elizabeth Oliver Malfoy." She said in one breath.

James smiled and took her hand "Hello Amanda Elizabeth Oliver Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is James Sirius Potter."

Amanda looked at their hands and smiled "It's wonderful to meet you James Sirius Potter."

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

"No I guess it wasn't."

"Amanda, our family names don't make us who we are. Since I was eleven I have tried to get out of my fathers shadow.

"Amanda can I be frank with you?"

"Please." she urged.

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind." he said "No matter what, my mind is full of thoughts of you. We only met each other once and spent all of fifteen minutes together, but in those fifteen minutes I found a wonderful girl."

Amanda looked at him and smiled "I liked those fifteen minutes too. I was so happy when you asked me to lunch."

"So you felt it too?"

Amanda looked at him with an odd expression "Felt what?"

"A connection." James said "May I try something?"

"Um, sure." Amanda said.

James got up from the table "Come on." he took her hand in his. Amanda felt an electric shock go through her body.

"Where are we going?" she asked walking with him.

"We are going somewhere more private." James said.

Amanda's stomach became a large knot "Sorry?"

James mentally smacked himself knowing how that must have sounded "I didn't mean to do anything like that, just somewhere we could talk. Without getting interrupted."

Amanda relaxed "Ok that makes sense."

James smiled and led her down the busy streets of Diagon Alley avoiding as many people as possible. Up ahead she saw Scorpius and Albus walking out of a shop with Taylor and Rose. James saw them too and swore "Come on this way." he pulled her into an alley.

Amanda looked at him "Why are we hiding?" she asked.

"My cousin tends to judge. Harshly." he muttered as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah it sucks sometimes. My cousin thinks the profession I chose will make my head big." he sighed running a hand through his hair.

Amanda decided to get off the depressing subject "So what is it you wanted to see?"

"This." James gulped and pulled her close to him bringing his lips down on hers.

For a first kiss it was everything Amanda hoped it would be. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't harsh, it was perfect. Amanda felt her eyelids grow heavy and she closed them enjoying every moment of kissing James. "Oh. My. Gosh!" a girl squealed. "James!"

James broke the kiss with Amanda and turned to the squealing girl "Holly."

Amanda looked at Holly and raised an eyebrow. The girl was dressed in a tight black dress that ended mid-thigh, all Amanda wanted to do was claw her eyes out "James how have you been?" the girl named Holly advanced shoving Amanda out of the way. Holly wrapped her arms around James' neck and ground her hips into his making Amanda's eyes grow wide and her jaw to drop.

"Holly get off me!" James exclaimed pushing the girl away. Amanda did a once over and was glad to see James had not gotten excited from the other girls move.

"But Jamie I miss you" Holly pouted.

"No you miss the free handouts you got when we were together. If you wanted me you wouldn't have shagged my teammate in the showers. Scratch that you wouldn't have shagged the whole team including my coach if you didn't want to loose me."

"So I made a little mistake."

"I'd say more than a little." Amanda muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little tart, James doesn't need some floozy wannabe coming into his life talking about how much she misses him, you had your chance to be with him and you blew it. He's moved on." Amanda glared slipping her arms around James' middle "Can we go home love? I'm feeling a little randy right now." making her act convincing she raised on her tip toes and nibbled on his ear lobe "Play along." she whispered in his ear.

James smiled "Of course, Holly is was nice to see you but as my girlfriend said she's randy and my broom sure could use a good waxing." he winked before aparating the two of them to a flat somewhere in London "Have a seat." James smiled.

"Thanks." Amanda smiled sitting on his couch "This is a very nice place." she looked over the couch at him.

"Yeah, it's me and my best mates. Well except Fred, he's got the flat above my uncle's shop. So it's just me Ben and Joey."

"What do they do?"

"Ben works at the ministry in the MLE department and Joey is a healer who studies abnormal diseases and magical dysfunctions."

"Like?"

"Lycanthropy, how to make a vampire safe, stuff like that." James said with a shrug.

"Sounds kind of dangerous."

"Nah Joey's smart, he was top of our class."

"Yo James that you?" a voice from down the hall carried.

"Yeah it's me."

"Good did you shack up with that bird?" the voice got closer and emerged from the hallway. The man standing before Amanda was tall muscular and fit the tall, dark and handsome cliché. He was also wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh shite I have just made an ass of myself."

"Ben go put some clothes on for Merlin's sake."

"Just a moment James have you put any claims on her?"

"Such as?" James asked shaking his head in disbelief that this was actually going on.

"Girlfriend, bed buddy, anything that would make her untouchable to me."

"No he's put no such claims on me." Amanda spoke for the first time.

"Wonderful what say we go back to my room and rectify that?" Ben smirked.

Amanda smiled slightly and then slapped him hard across the face. James started laughing uncontrollably "I saw that coming from a mile away mate." James said through fits of laughter.

"I'm not an easy bird." Amanda glared getting up off the couch. She walked over to James and smiled sweetly "I think I'm going to head home, thank you for the wonderful lunch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to get home and put some things together."

"Alright, I'll walk you to the floo."

"Ok."

"And that's my cue." Ben said rubbing his cheek before walking back to his room.

Amanda stood in front of the fireplace smiling "Thanks again."

"Anytime."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Guess so." James smiled.

"Ok then." Amanda giggled stepping into the fireplace grate. Before she could grab any floo powder, though, James pulled her back out and crushed his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever before James pulled back.

"See you round."

"Yeah, see you around." Amanda smiled dreamily stepping back into the fireplace grabbing some floo powder "Malfoy Estate." she said clearly before disappearing into the green flames.


	7. Ch 6

Chapter 6: PSPD; Post Salem Pardom Depression

Two weeks later Scorpius and Amanda walked through the streets of Diagon Alley in complete silence. Amanda had owled James a few times, but they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. It was killing her, she missed her friends, the man who had kissed her into sweet oblivion, she just missed everything.

"Are you ok?" Scorpius asked her knowing something was wrong.

Amanda looked at him and gave him a small smile "I'm fine. I met someone while you were finishing your drink. I just realized how alone I'm going to feel without Heather, Jackie and Melanie."

Scorpius gave her a sympathetic smile before hugging her "It'll be ok Manda'." he said.

Amanda sighed "Let's go get some ice cream before I burst into tears!" she said sniffling.

Scorpius nodded and slung an arm over her shoulder before leading her down the street to the ice cream parlor. Scorpius insisted on paying no matter how hard she protested. The old woman behind the counter chuckled and asked if they were on a date. Both teens began to gag "She's my sister." he told her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I don't look like him so it's hard." Amanda said with a shrug. They ordered their ice cream and sat outside talking about their year at school and laughing about random childhood memories.

They ate lunch at a muggle diner and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and even did a little shopping. Amanda's thoughts went to James twice. "Hey Manda, let's got to WWW, I want to pick up a few things."

"You go ahead." Amanda laughed walking with him.

They walked into the shop and Fred smiled "Hey Scorpius."

"Hey Fred." Scorpius said walking to the back of the shop looking at some

"Amanda, good to see you again." he smiled.

Amanda smiled back "You too." she saw James in the back laughing with a couple of customers. He looked over at her and smiled before turning back to them "I think I'm going to go look at the Wonder Witch products."

"Ok." Scorpius said with a shrug.

Amanda walked over to the pink display when she felt someone's warm breath on her neck. Turning she saw James standing directly behind her "Hi."

"Hi yourself." James smiled "You know we just got some new products."

"Really?"

"Yep that we do."

"Since when do you work here James?" Amanda asked.

"Since the season is over for the moment."

"No it's not the Quidditch World Cup is in four weeks."

"Yes and Ireland didn't make it this year so it is now the off season for me." James said leading her to the back room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the back room where I can say hello to you properly and not risk bodily harm to myself."

Amanda laughed loving how serious he looked. James pushed her behind the curtain and into the storage room "There, now we'll have a little privacy."

"Privacy for what?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Snogging and me asking you something of course." James said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Snogging huh?"

"Oh yes loads of it." James waggled his eyebrows.

"JAMES!" Amanda laughed shoving him lightly.

James joined her laugh and kissed her softly "Hi."

"Hi." Amanda smiled slightly biting her bottom lip "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Amanda smiled and nodded "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Amanda said again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously?" James asked.

"James stop it." Amanda laughed kissing him.

"Sorry." James muttered against her lips.

"You're forgiven."

"Good. Now come on they'll start looking for you soon." James smiled leading her out of the storage room and back into the main part of the shop.

That evening when Draco and Astoria returned home Amanda's mood had somewhat, but not completely, improved. "What's the matter darling?" Astoria asked looking at her.

Amanda shook her head "Nothing, I just miss my friends is all."

"You should invite them over this summer." Astoria said.

"Melanie is a muggle-born and Jackie's parents don't let her out of the house after dark." Amanda sighed.

"What about Heather?" Scorpius asked.

Amanda snorted "Have you forgotten who her father is?" she asked looking at her father.

Scorpius looked at Draco confused so Draco explained "Heather's father is the American Minister of Magic, and Heather's sister is the one who got Amanda into so much trouble three weeks ago."

Astoria sighed "Well maybe we just go above Minister Harper's head then."

"Tori you know there is no one higher than the minister." Draco said eyeing his wife curiously.

Astoria smiled "In the ministry sure, but in the home there is."

"Who?" the family asked all completely lost.

"His wife." she answered simply.

"That might be a bit of a problem." Amanda said biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Heather and Emilie's mum died when Heather was two. Minster Harper remarried when Heather was three to a woman who married him for his money. She hates Heather, but absolutely loves Emilie. Personally I think it's because they have similar personalities."

Astoria sighed "Well there goes that thought."

"I might have some news that will cheer you up." Draco said with a smile.

"What news?" Amanda asked not perking up.

"We are attending this years Ministry Ball as personal guests of the minister." Draco said smiling proudly.

"Draco darling that's wonderful!" Astoria said kissing his cheek.

"Yay." Scorpius and Amanda said unenthusiastically.

"Amanda that means a shopping trip for us!" Astoria said.

"I don't like dress robes, though mum!" Amanda whined. "Can't I wear a cute outfit?"

Draco shook his head "No, this is strictly black robe. Scorpius you and I will go get our robes tomorrow."

Scorpius shrugged "My old ones still fit."

"You need new ones." Draco said simply.

"Fine." Scorpius sighed.

"Oh and I might have forgotten to mention that the guest of honor is Minister Harper and his family."

A/N: So there is Chapter 6 of this story. I really hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! This story is definitely up there in my favorites to write along with Forever and Rebecca. This is one of those 2am ideas and you just have to get up to write it because otherwise you risk losing the idea.

Anyway please review and let me know what you think about it.


	8. Ch 7

Amanda felt they had been in this shop for hours looking at countless dress robes in every color imaginable. Sighing she walked to the back of the store to take a break. "Amanda what do you think about this one?" her mother held up a set of pale pink robes.

"Mum they're ugly! Pink! It'll wash me out." Amanda said as she played with a strand of strawberry blond hair.

"It won't be that color for the ball. We said we would change your hair color." Astoria reminded her.

"Oh yeah, but still I don't like pink."

"Well then let's pop over to Paris and see what Henri can do for us?"

"Mum no Paris originals." Amanda shuddered "What about a nice muggle dress and those emerald green robes we saw three stores ago?"

Astoria shook her head "You know how your father will react to that."

"Yes and I honestly do not care." Amanda sighed walking down another row of dress robes. She reached for a pair of dress robes at the same time as someone else. Looking up she saw a mass of red hair pulled into a messy bun and a pair of chocolate eyes boring into her baby blues. "Um hi." She said with a hand on the robes.

"Hello." The girl said also with a hand on the robes.

"So this is awkward."

"A bit."

"Both of us want the same robes."

"Yes, and only one of us can have them."

"Guess we've come to a crossroads. After all, I've been here for hours searching for robes."

"I just started, but these are perfect."

Amanda nodded slightly "I see."

"Well, I saw them first." The girl said.

Amanda let go of the robes with a sigh "Go for it. They would probably look better on you anyways."

The girl blushed "I'm sorry that was extremely rude of me. We've been shopping all day, when I said I just started I meant here. I'm so tired of looking for robes."

Amanda smiled "Me too, names Amanda."

"Lily." The girl smiled.

"Lily did you find anything yet?" a male voice floated to them.

"Yes Teddy." Lily rolled her eyes "Brothers."

Amanda laughed "I know the feeling well."

Lily smiled at her "Listen, since you were kind enough to let me take this set of robes let me help you find some."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to." Lily smiled at her.

Amanda nodded "Alright." She offered Lily a smile.

"Great, so I'll pay for these and then we can go somewhere else."

Amanda didn't know how to react "I'll go ask my mum."

"I'll come with you, that way she won't feel like I'm stealing you." Lily giggled.

Amanda nodded and wasn't sure what to make of this girl Lily. Were all the people here in London so nice and ready to help out a perfect stranger? Sighing she sought her mother out and found her talking to a tall young man with turquoise hair. Astoria looked up as she neared "Did you find anything sweetheart?"

"Nothing." Amanda sighed looking at the man. "Hello."

"Hi there." He smiled at her.

"Oh where are my manners, Amanda this is Teddy Lupin. He's your grandmother's great-nephew."

Amanda looked at Teddy confused "Great-nephew?"

"My mother was Narcissa's niece, so that would make me her great-nephew." He smiled again "But it's not something that's well known. After all, my grandmother married a muggle-born and my mother married a werewolf."

Amanda's eyes grew large "A werewolf?"

Teddy chuckled "Yes, he was everything to her."

Amanda could only nod. She had heard werewolves were dangerous creatures, but then again James had said his friend was a healer studying about different abnormal diseases and magical dysfunctions. Lily came around the corner then garment bag in hand "Oh mum I was wondering,"

Astoria cut her off "Lily dear, how wonderful to see you again."

Lily smiled at her mother "Hello Mrs. Malfoy it's wonderful to see you again as well." She turned to Amanda "Did you talk to your mum?"

"Not yet."

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"Right here," Amanda said looking at her mother and back at Lily "Apparently you two know each other."

Lily looked confused "Huh?"

Astoria smiled "Lily this is my daughter Amanda."

Lily looked between the two "How is it that I have known your family for seven years and not known you had a daughter?"

Astoria laughed softly "That would be because Amanda spent most of her summers in America."

"Do you go to Beaubaxtons?" Lily asked.

"No I attended Salem Witch Academy."

Lily looked confused "Oh well we can talk later, Mrs. Malfoy I'm stealing your daughter to do some shopping."

"Oh well I guess that's fine." Astoria smiled as Lily thrust her garment bag at Teddy and then drug Amanda from the shop.

Lily linked arms with Amanda "When you said you went to Salem you said it in past tense. Are you not going there?"

Amanda shook her head "No, the American Minister and I don't exactly get along and his eldest daughter is a total witch."

Lily giggled "With a capital B?"

"Exactly. Anyways she and her groupies blew up the potions lab and blamed me. Even stole my wand from the dorm."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, Heather had a fit that her sister would do such a thing. I actually knew it was only a matter of time."

"What a horrible girl!"

"You honestly have no idea. So at the Minister's Ball I will be Elizabeth Malfoy with blonde hair like my father and brother."

"You could go dark. Like your mum."

"Ah yes, but you see Lucius and Narcissa believe I am a blonde. Since they will be there, really hoping they won't be, I must be a blonde."

"So then we will need to find you a killer set of robes." Lily said as they entered Diagon Alley once more.

"Well actually I found a dress earlier." Amanda said chewing on her bottom lip.

"As in you found a muggle dress?" Lily asked.

Amanda nodded "I know it's silly, but the dress was perfect."

"Well let's go find it!" Lily said "Lead the way!"

Amanda smiled brightly dragging Lily from the Alley and to the shop in downtown London. She pulled her inside and started the hunt for the dress once more "Here it is!" she held up the dark blue satin dress.

"Amanda it's gorgeous!" Lily gushed "You have to try it on!"

Amanda smiled and went into a dressing room trying the dress on. Looking in the mirror she didn't quite recognize who was standing before her. The girl looking back at her looked older, more sophisticated than Amanda thought she looked "Alright I'm coming out." She warned Lily.

"Alright I'm ready!" Lily giggled.

Amanda stepped out and looked at her new friend "Well?"

Lily stood up with the brightest of smiles "You have to get this. It's perfect!"

"But what about dress robes?"

"We'll start a trend. I'll tell my cousins and friends not to wear robes just dresses. It'll be perfect." Lily smiled "Twirl around I want to get the whole affect."

Amanda twirled "I feel ridiculous."

"You look amazing. I can come over the day of the ball and do your hair and paint your nails. Maybe you can just come to the house. That might be better." Lily said sitting back down "Go change, we can grab some lunch."

Amanda nodded walking into the dressing room happy she and Lily met. This was much more fun than shopping with her mother. Changing quickly she paid for her dress and carried it with pride as she and Lily walked back to Diagon Alley. "Where did you want to eat?"

Lily shrugged "We could grab a bite at WWW."

"WWW? You mean Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, Roxanne owes me lunch." Lily giggled.

"Does everyone in the wizarding world know each other?" Amanda asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I met this amazing guy and his cousins run the shop." Amanda said.

"What guy?" Lily stopped looking at her "His cousins would be my cousins."

Amanda looked at her "Lily what's your last name?"

"Potter, why?" Amanda began laughing "What is so funny about my last name?"

Amanda tried to stop laughing "Nothing! It's just I'm dating your brother then!"

Lily began to giggle "You're his big secret? Oh my goodness!"

Amanda blushed "Yeah."

Lily laughed "Alright, come on lets go get some lunch I'm starving!"

Amanda laughed as the two walked into WWW. Amanda smiled looking around "It always looks so amazing in here."

"Yes it does. Hey Freddy!" Lily smiled looking at her cousin.

"Hello beautiful cousin of mine." Fred kissed Lily's cheek and turned looking at Amanda "And fair maiden Amanda back for another visit?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Yes, Lily and I were hungry and she suggested we come here."

Fred looked at his cousin "Why would you come here? I can't cook a lick!"

Lily laughed "Oh I know Fred, Roxanne owes me lunch."

"Why?"

"Well there might have been a little bet." Lily shrugged.

"About?" Fred smirked raising an eyebrow.

"About my brother." Lily smiled.

Fred looked confused "Which brother?"

"James."

"What about me?" James asked walking out from the back "Hey Lils." He smiled hugging his sister "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"She knows." Amanda said simply.

"She does?" James looked at Lily who nodded "Oh well in that case." He kissed Amanda full on the mouth "Hello love."

Amanda laughed pushing him away slightly "James honestly." She blushed.

"Well that was grotesquely disgusting." Lily said shuddering slightly.

"Don't both those words mean the same thing? That you are completely grossed out?" Amanda asked laughing.

"Yes well I'm doubly grossed out."

"Hey Lily, Amanda wonderful to see you again." Roxanne smiled walking downstairs.

"Hey Roxy you owe me lunch." Lily smiled.

"I do?"

"Yes I won the bet!" Lily said pointing to her brother.

"How?"

"Because you said James wouldn't get a girlfriend before we headed back to Hogwarts. Well look at that dear cousin James has a girlfriend."

"So he does, well let's go to the Leaky. I'm sure we can catch Dom and Frank snogging." Roxanne laughed leading the girls from the shop and down the strip to the pub.

"Hey Roxy!" Rose smiled as she and two tall blonde haired boys walked out.

"Hey Rosie, hey Ly! Hey Lor!" Roxanne smiled.

"Good to see you Roxanne." The blonde smiled "Lily if it is possible you look lovelier than ever." He grabbed Lily and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips.

"Lorcan honestly!" Lily said smacking his chest.

"What? Now then my lovely when are you going to stop playing hard to get come with me to the Minister's Ball?"

"When hell freezes over?" Lily smiled sweetly and pushed Amanda inside.

"Ummm story?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"Ugh, Lorcan has been pinning for me since we were kids. I, however, have never returned those feelings."

Amanda nodded "That's definitely interesting." She giggled.

"Lily!" someone squealed attacking Lily with a hug.

"Hey Lex." Lily laughed hugging her back "Lex this is my new friend Amanda, James' new girlfriend."

Alexis' jaw dropped "You're his girlfriend? I'm shocked."

Amanda looked self-conscious "Why?"

Alexis laughed "Because James normally goes after the tall bimbo types. Not the normal looking girls."

"Oh I know! Remember Natalia?" Lily asked her.

"The weird chick with the fake.." she pointed to her chest.

Lily laughed "Yes that's the one."

"Course, she was a piece of work wasn't she?"

"What wasn't fake on her?" Roxanne laughed.

"Oh oh and then there was the model with the big lips, the 'actress' with the awful nose job." Lily began to list every girl James had dated in the last year. Amanda began to feel as though she was just a rebound girl for James. Lily seemed to pick up on Amanda's hurt "Oh Amanda I'm sorry. We're being awful! James isn't a player honest. He really likes you I can tell. He actually smiles now and when you ask him why he just smiles brighter."

"It's the Potter curse." Roxanne laughed.

"The what?" Amanda asked.

"You're right!" Alexis laughed with her "Oh man then James must have it bad!"

"What's the Potter curse?" Amanda asked.

Lily shook her head "Don't listen to them. It's just a stupid rumor that Potter men fall for redheads."

"Lily, your dad, grandfather, great-grandfather, the list goes on. Oh and your brothers." Roxanne laughed "Potter men just can't help themselves."

"Oh my gosh you're right."

Amanda looked at them "Should I be scared?"

"No, as long as you like someone vying for your attention then you have nothing to worry about." Alexis said.

"Only Grandpa James did that." Lily said.

"Are you sure?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, dad loved mum from a far." Lily giggled.

Her cousin and best friend joined in and Amanda just looked confused "I think I'm going to go to the loo." she said walking away from the girls.

"I think we scared her." Alexis said biting her bottom lip.

"Well you lot going on about some rumored curse sure didn't help." Lily said.

"What about you bringing up old girlfriends?" Roxanne asked.

In the loo Amanda sat in one of the frilly chairs in the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted so badly to run away, she couldn't handle listening to them any longer go on and on about the girls James had dated. She was a girl with red hair, a few freckles, crooked teeth, and was slightly tom boyish. She just wanted to go home. Forget the dress robes, forget James Potter, she just wanted to go home. Reaching into your pocket she pulled her mirror out and called her brothers name. When his face appeared she simply asked "Can you come get me?"


	9. Ch 8

Scorpius looked at the mirror confused "Manda what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Nothing, I just need you to come get me." she said looking down pinching the bridge of her nose to keep herself from crying "I just realized something and I want to come home. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright I'll be right there." He looked sympathetically at her and put the mirror back in his pocket. When Scorpius arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he began his search for Amanda. He spotted Lily in the corner and approached her "Where is she?"

Lily looked up at him "Oh hey Scor. Where's who?"

"My sister Potter. Where is she?" Scorpius said.

"Oh we're back to surnames now? I thought we had moved past that. Well Malfoy I have no idea where she is. We were supposed to go shopping for new dress robes, but then she said she had to use the loo and hasn't come back. I thought maybe she ditched us." Lily said.

"The loo? Right. Well thanks." Scorpius said weaving through the tables to the girls lavatory. He knocked "Amanda?"

Amanda pushed the door open "Hey." she smiled slightly looking at him.

"Amanda did Lily do something? I swear if she did I'll talk to her. She's a good kid, a little odd at times, but she's not bad."

"It's nothing she did. She just opened my eyes to something. I just didn't trust myself to floo home. I guess mum is going to have to ask Henri to make me robes. I don't feel like shopping anymore." she said hanging her head.

"Opened your eyes to something? Amanda what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget it. I just want to go home." Amanda said walking out "I just wanted you to come and get me. I didn't need you to ask questions!" she snapped looking at him "I'll get home some way else." she walked quickly through the pub and out into Diagon Alley.

"Manda wait!" Scorpius called after her. When she was gone he turned and walked towards Lily "What did you say to her?"

Amanda walked through the streets having no idea where she was going. "Maybe I overreacted. Maybe this was all just ridiculous. Maybe I should go back." Amanda muttered to herself as she walked.

"Maybe she should turn around." she heard someone say from behind her.

Turning confused Amanda looked at Heather Harper smiling brightly "Heather!" she squealed hugging her "What are you doing here?"

"We go here early. Minister Shacklebolt was totally caught by surprised like seriously I have never seen someone so upset. He told dear old dad that it was unprofessional to show up unannounced and early. If he had sent word that we were coming early he would have had arrangements all set up for us."

"So where are you staying?" Amanda asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Dad and step-mom are appalled, but I'm excited. The place looks awesome and the woman who works there seems really nice." Heather smiled.

"Mrs. Longbottom is really nice. Her kids are nice too. Frank works at the bar and makes sure people don't kill themselves coming out of the floo." Amanda said before pulling Heather into another hug "I'm so glad you're here!"

Heather laughed hugging her "I'm happy to be here. I don't know why we came so early." she looked at her best friend and cocked her head to one side "What's wrong my Manda Panda?"

"Nothing, just boy issues."

"Dost mine ears deceive me, a boy?" Heather's eyes grew wide and threw her arms around Amanda "Stop the presses Amanda Malfoy has fallen in love!"

Amanda laughed shoving Heather away "Oh get off you oaf! I am not in love. I've only been seeing the guy for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? And I a just hearing about this now?" Heather exclaimed.

"Sorry Heath, it's just been crazy. Plus I didn't know if you would even get my letter what with your witchy sister and beatchy stepmom."

"Ah yes, that is quite true. Well at least you told me. Now then who is he and why on earth is he giving you a headache?"

"Well you're not going to believe this but," Amanda began before Heather's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh Amanda don't look now but that hunky Quidditch player James Potter is walking this way." Heather said pulling her hair from her ponytail holder "How's my hair?"

"Heather." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Does it look ok? Do you think he'd go for an American?" She asked with a giggle.

"Heather." Amanda said again this time giggling as well.

"Oh my gosh he's even more gorgeous than his poster!" Heather said with a small squeal.

James came to a stop in front of them "Fancy meeting you here." he smiled at Amanda.

"Fancy." Amanda agreed.

Heather looked between the two "You two know each other?"

James smiled looking at Amanda "Yes we do." he leaned down and kissed her.

Heather's jaw dropped as Amanda pushed him off with a smile "James honestly!"she blushed a deep red "Heather, this is my boyfriend James Potter. James, this is my best friend in the whole wide world Heather Harper."

James smiled and stuck his hand out "It's a pleasure to meet you Heather."

Heather giggled nervously "The pleasure is all mine." she took his hand and shook it.

James laughed "So what are you girls up to?"

"Well actually we were just heading back to the house. I have some things I need to do."

Heather nodded "Yes and then we have a full day of shopping ahead of us because I know for a fact Amanda does not have a dress for this Saturdays function."

"You know me all to well." Amanda said feeling a lot better.

"POTTER GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Amanda groaned. She should have stayed at the pub. She should not have left Scorpius alone with Lily.

James raised an eyebrow looking at the irate blonde "Something wrong Malfoy?"

"Yes, get away from my sister before I make you." Scorpius said pulling his wand out.

James rolled his eyes "Malfoy put that away before you hurt someone."

"The only person that will get hurt is you."Scorpius seethed.

"Scorpius." Amanda stepped between the two and looked at her brother "What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Lily told me everything, why you walked out, why you were upset. You are not dating James Potter, Amanda and that is final." Scorpius said lowering his wand.

"That's not for you to decide Malfoy." James said.

"You're right it's not. It's our father's job." Scorpius smirked.

Amanda's eyes grew wide "You wouldn't."

"No? Just try me. We're going home. Heather you are welcome to come with us." Scorpius grabbed Amanda's arm and turned her around back towards the pub.

Heather looked at James "Um well it was a pleasure to meet you. I think I better go make sure they don't kill each other. I've seen how ugly their arguments can get." she smiled apologetically and ran after the two.

Scorpius stormed through the pub dragging Amanda with him, Heather not far behind "Frank we're borrowing the floo." he said giving Amanda a gentle shove.

Amanda glared and grabbed some floo powder "Malfoy Manor." she gritted out disappearing in a rush of green flames.

"Heather." Scorpius looked at her.

Heather sighed and rolled her eyes stepping in throwing the powder down "Malfoy Manor." she disappeared the same way her friend had.

Amanda stood pacing the floor as Heather came through "He's an ass! I hate him!" she shouted "How could he do that?"

"Amanda calm down." Heather said walking over to her friend.

"I can't Heather! I mean he was fine, I was fine," Heather looked at her "okay so I wasn't completely fine, but I was working on it."

"So who's this Lily girl Scorpius was talking about?" Heather asked.

"James little sister." Amanda said. Heather looked at her confused causing Amanda to sigh "She, her cousin, and one of her friends were talking about all the girls James had dated and I realized I was nothing like those girls. I'm a red haired, freckled, crooked teeth, tom boy who could quite possibly just be a fun toy for now, but when a bimbo walks by I'm through."

"And if that happens then he wasn't the one for you." Heather said pulling her friend into a hug just before Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace. Amanda glared at him before storming upstairs. Scorpius made to move after her but Heather stopped him "Let her go, she needs time to cool off."

"Heather, my sister needs to understand Potter is no good for her!"

"That's not your decision to make Scorpius. If James isn't good for her, Amanda needs to figure that out for herself."

"Potter is a womanizer. He has never had a girl for more than a week. He'll break her heart."

"Scorpius, Amanda and James have been dating for weeks."

"What?"

Heather sighed "She told me when we ran into each other. She was so upset because she doesn't think she's pretty enough for James. Apparently James' little sister was talking about his past girlfriends and it just made Amanda feel awful."

"So James didn't do anything?"

"No."

"I was an ass wasn't I?"

"Yep."

"I should go talk to her shouldn't I?"

"That might be good."

Scorpius sighed walking toward the stairs "Scorpius is that you?" Astoria called walking into the living area.

"Yes mum." Scorpius said looking at her.

"You're home early dear." she smiled looking at Heather "Scorpius don't be rude, introduce me to your friend."

"She's not my friend, she's Amanda's." he rolled his eyes heading upstairs.

Heather narrowed her eyes at his back before turning to Astoria "Hello ma'm, I'm Heather Harper."

"Oh the American Minister's daughter. You and Amanda went to school together."

"Yes ma'm." Heather smiled.

"Please call me Astoria." she smiled "Now would you by any chance know why my daughter is upstairs crying and my son looks completely irate?" Heather's eyes widened "Nothing goes on in this house that I don't know about."

Heather giggled and began to explain everything to her friends mother. Upstairs Scorpius stood outside Amanda's door knocking "Amanda come on please open the door."

"No."

"Please open the door."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Amanda you are being childish."

"Says the boy standing outside my door begging to come in."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius finally said.

Inside her room Amanda looked at the door with an eyebrow raised "What?"

Scorpius sighed "Amanda I am so sorry that I went off like that."

Amanda smiled at the door "Really?"

"Yes."

Amanda got up from her butterfly chair and unlocked the door and opened it crossing her arms over her chest "Alright, I forgive you."

"Thank you." Scorpius smiled hugging her "Now then, what is this I hear about you thinking you aren't pretty?"

"Darn that Heather." Amanda muttered.

"Amanda, you are gorgeous." Scorpius said "Trust me, any guy that gets you will be very lucky indeed."

"Even a guy like James Potter?"

Scorpius sighed "Yes I guess even a guy like James Potter."

"Good, now then I need to speak with mum about these teeth of mine." She smiled walking out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story! The next chapter is in the works and I hope to have it up soon! The summer is just starting for me, but for the wizarding world it will be starting again hehe or at least it will for the story. Anyways don't forget to hit the review button and let me know what you think!


	10. Ch 9

Before Amanda could believe it the night of the Ministry Ball was here. She had talked her parents into going and seeing a muggle orthodontist and now had metal in her mouth. She was quite proud of her braces and she loved them. Lucius had a fit the first time he saw them which made Amanda that much more glad that she had talked Draco and Astoria into it. After the incident in Diagon Alley with Lily and James, she agreed to let her mother take her to Paris to see Henri. The man took one look at her and immediately knew what dress would be perfect for her. When Astoria protested that Draco wanted her in dress robes Henri scoffed "This is ze 21st century madam! Dress robes are a zing of ze past!" he laughed grabbing material and his wand and making the most beautiful dress Amanda had ever seen before "Now you will be ze Belle of ze Ball!" Henri smiled kissing both of her cheeks.

Amanda stood in her room looking in her mirror amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her dark hair was curled to perfection and pinned back. Her dress really was perfect. The deep blue sea of silky material fit her curves and the beaded bodice helped to make her look more grown up. Her mother had done her makeup in a soft blues and her lips stained a pale pink. Her smile made her giggle as the purple rubber bands shown on each tooth. She was happy and was happy that no one would know that she was really Amanda Elizabeth Oliver Malfoy. Rather tonight she would be Elizabeth Malfoy, Draco's cousin "Manda you ready?" Scorpius asked walking in his deep emerald green dress robes pressed and ready. He looked at her and smiled "Amanda you look beautiful." he said stepping into the room.

"You think so?" Amanda asked spinning.

"Yes, you are going to make all of those girls jealous tonight." Scorpius smiled.

"Yay." Amanda laughed.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm to her.

"We shall." she smiled taking his arm and letting him lead her toward the grand staircase. The walked down arm-in-arm.

"Don't you two look lovely." Astoria smiled at her children.

Draco smiled as well looking at the two "Yes, you two look quite smashing. Now then we have our story straight then?"

"Yes my name is Elizabeth Malfoy, I'm your second cousin come to visit for the summer." Amanda said.

"Right." Draco said looking at Astoria "Ready my love?"

Astoria giggled "Yes my darling. Ready kids?"

"Ready." the two responded.

"We'll be apparating to the ministry. Easier than flooing and faster than driving." Draco said opening his arms to Amanda.

She smiled and walked towards him hugging him "Take it I'm side-alonging with you?" she asked.

"Yes, your mother and Scorpius will be going on their own. I wanted to take you." Draco said "Is that alright?"

"Of course." Amanda smiled.

Astoria and Scorpius smiled popping out "Well guess we're to follow." Draco laughed leaving with Amanda the same way his wife and son had.

When the two came out Amanda was amazed at how beautiful the atrium looked. The bottom floor had been turned into a great ballroom. Draco walked over to Astoria and kissed her cheek. Amanda moved to Scorpius' side and smiled "This is so amazing!"

"Ama...Lizzie we've been to plenty of these things before."

"Lizzie?" Amanda looked at him.

"What? You needed a nickname." He said with a chuckle.

"And you came up with Lizzie?"Amanda asked.

"Well what else would you have me call you?"

"I don't know Elizabeth?"

"Nah I think I'll stick with Lizzie."

"You're impossible."

"Come on you two, Kingsley wants us to meet the Owen Harper." Astoria said looking at them.

"Well this should be fun." Amanda muttered following next to Scorpius.

"It'll be fine they won't even know." Scorpius said.

The family stopped near Kingsley and all smiled "Ah Draco, Astoria. I would like you to meet Owen Harper and his lovely wife Shelia and his children Emilee and Heather."

"Ah Draco Malfoy finally we meet face to face." Owen said sticking his hand out.

Draco nodded and shook the minster's hand "Yes finally."

"Where's your niece?" Owen asked.

"Our daughter," Astoria emphasized the word "is at home with the flu."

"Oh no!" Heather exclaimed looking at her "Poor Amanda."

"Oh what a shame." Emilee said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Amanda narrowed her eyes "Yes my poor cousin, she was fine and then suddenly she came down with this horrible flu."

"And who are you?" Emilee snapped.

"Oh how rude of us, Minster Harper this is our son Scorpius, and our cousin Elizabeth." Astoria said.

"Cousin?" Owen asked looking at her.

"Yes second cousin." Draco said.

"Well your dress is lovely." Shelia said looking at it "Who designed it?"

"Henri Decould. He has a shop in Paris. Astoria took me a few days ago." Amanda said trying to say her mother's name without it sounding to forced.

"Well it is simply lovely as if it were made for you." she smiled.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled back at her. She was amazed this woman was nothing like like what Heather had described.

"Scorpius why don't you ask young Miss Harper to dance?" Kingsley smiled at him.

"Sure, Heather would you like to dance?" Scorpius asked offering his hand.

"Heather has two left feet, Emilee why don't you go instead?" Shelia said.

_Ah, there's the woman Heather was talking about._ Amanda thought to herself. Scorpius sighed and moved his hand to Emilee "Shall we?" he asked.

"Of course!" Emilee giggled taking Scorpius' hand.

"Owen darling, why don't we go take a little spin?" Shelia asked.

"Of course." Owen smiled "Excuse us."

"I think I'll go ask my wife to dance as well." Kingsley chuckled.

"Well it looks like everyone is heading to the dance floor. Shall we?" Draco asked.

"I would love to. You're alright?" Astoria asked Amanda.

"Yeah mum I'm good." Amanda smiled.

Astoria shook her head and walked toward the dance floor. Heather looked at her confused "I'm confused."

"Why?" Amanda asked her.

"I thought she was your cousin?" Heather said.

Amanda laughed and whispered to her ""Heather feather how's the weather? You're so tall,"

Heather smiled and joined with her doing their secret handshake "and love that green. Jolly green giant how do your vegetables get so good?" she smiled and hugged her "My gosh you look gorgeous! What's with the hair?"

"I changed it so your sister wouldn't start anything."

"Yes she only stole your brother." Heather laughed.

"Oh well she can have him, she's not his type." Amanda sighed.

"He has a type?" Heather asked.

"Oh yes, red haired, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, ummm and slightly tall." Amanda pointed to where the Potter's had just walked in. Harry led Ginny to the dance floor right away leaving the kids standing together.

"James' little sister? Really?"

"Oh yes. I figured it out that day in Diagon Alley."Amanda said watching Lily laugh and look towards the dance floor where Scorpius stood and her face fell "I think I should go talk to her. Come with me?"

"Of course." Heather smiled.

The two walked over to where James and his family were "Hello James." Heather smiled.

"Hello Heather." James smiled "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Elizabeth."

"Hello." Amanda smiled.

"Hi." James smiled right back at her he then looked at his siblings "Right. Heather, Elizabeth, this is my brother and my sister Albus and Lily."

"Hi." they all said together.

"Al let's go dance."

"Lily I don't want to." Albus complained as his sister drug him out to the dance floor.

"Well I would ask one of you to dance, but that would leave the other here." James said.

"Oh well if you two want to dance that's totally fine." Heather said with a smile.

"Hey Potter!" the trio turned to see a tall muscular brown haired young man walking towards them.

"Hey Ben." James smiled giving him a manly hug.

"Now then James don't be rude and introduce me to your intoxicating friend." Ben smiled winking at Heather who giggled.

James rolled his eyes "Ben this is Heather Harper, the American Minister's daughter and her friend Elizabeth."

"No kidding." Ben smiled looking at her.

"You know instead of staring at her maybe you could as her to dance." Amanda said "Like know before her witch of a sister comes over and presses herself all over you!"

Ben laughed taking Heather's hand "Come on gorgeous."

"Okay." Heather giggled as they walked to the dance floor.

Emilee looked positively livid as her sister passed her. Amanda smirked at her and looked at James "So now then you and my cousin?"

"Are okay I think." He said with a sigh.

Emilee turned and looked where the two stood and headed over "Crap." Amanda muttered.

"Oh my gosh, you're James Potter aren't you?" Emilee said in the most fake fan girl voice Amanda had ever heard.

"Yeah I am." James said looking at her.

"I'm Emilee Harper I am like your biggest fan." she giggled.

"Your Heather's sister?" James asked.

"That's right. I was wondering if maybe we could share a dance?"

"Actually James already promised me a spin on the dance floor, didn't you love?" Amanda asked looking at him.

James looked at her confused, but then caught on "Yes I did. I'm sorry but it looks like my card is all filled up. Coming?" he asked.

"Yes just a sec." Amanda smiled before looking at Emilee "Awe poor wittle baby Emilee did the big bad Amanda make you sad?"

"What?" Emilee looked at her.

"You know people don't like to be framed Emilee. We all know who really blew up the potions lab at Salem."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emilee said.

"Are you sure? Think back, two weeks before term ends, a young redhead is just minding her own business when boom something explodes one hundred yards back. Turning she sees four students laughing and high-fiving. It wasn't until later that day did she realize she had been framed."

"How did you know that?" Emilee asked wide eyed.

"Because I was there Emilee, I was standing right there. Because of your actions I was framed for something I didn't do. One day I swear you will pay for ruining my life." Amanda said looking at her.

Emilee stared at her for a minuted before her registering who she was "YOU!" she shouted.

"Bye!" Amanda smiled rushing to James.

"What was that all about?" James asked as they began to dance.

"Oh you know the same, she just figured out who I really am." Amanda smiled looking at him.

"Who you really are?" James asked.

"I'll give you a little hint." Amanda leaned up on her tiptoes giving him a soft kiss.

"Mmm I know those lips. I thought you had the flu?" he chuckled.

"Oh well Amanda does, Elizabeth however is quite healthy."

James laughed "So the hair is different, I like your red hair better."

"Yes well this was just to throw Emilee Harper off. I just couldn't help but tell her. She's just so pushy."

"Yes she is, but you don't have to worry about her anymore." James said with a smile.

"Thank goodness." Amanda sighed leaning her head against his chest.

"Excuse me, James Potter?" the couple turned to see Owen Harper standing there.

"Yes?" James asked looking at him.

"My daughter is a big fan and would love a dance."

"Well as I explained to your daughter sir, my dance card is all filled up."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Owen asked.

"I know exactly who you are sir." James said "That won't change my answer."

"You'll regret this Potter. Mark my words." Owen threatened.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked walking over "James?"

"Nothing dad, I was just explaining to the minster that my dance card is full and I wasn't going to dance with his daughter." James said keeping a protective arm around Amanda's waist.

Harry nodded "I see. Well Minister, I don't see any fault with James' decision. I do, however, find issue with you threatening my son."

"I didn't realize that this was your son." Owen said.

"Sure you didn't." Amanda muttered earning a squeeze from James "Ow." she poked him in the side.

"Look I don't want any trouble okay? So if dancing with Emilee is what that will take then fine." James said looking at his father "This all has to do with Amanda as it is."

"Your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Emilee and Amanda have a history and it's not a pleasant one." James said looking at the two.

"Amanda isn't even here, I don't know why we have to bring up that horrible girl. She is nothing." Owen spat "She caused my daughter countless nights crying. I hope her father gave her what she deserved when she got home."

"And what would that be sir?" Amanda asked.

"Kicking her good for nothing ass out on the street." Owen said.

Emilee looked at her father "Daddy, Amanda doesn't deserve that."

"Hush baby. She deserved getting kicked out of Salem Academy and deserved the tongue lashing she got from me."

Amanda looked at him before running from the dance floor and the ministry "Amanda!" James called chasing after her.

Amanda ran out of the ministry and stood there shaking tears threatening to fall. When James came out she shook her head "Please James, don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to." He said hugging her.

Amanda wrapped her arms around him "I shouldn't have told Emilee who I was. I should have just let her dance with you."

"That would have driven you nuts."

"Yes, but then I wouldn't feel like this."

"Amanda!" Astoria ran out and over to the two "Sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum."

"Thank you for coming after her James."

"Anytime Mrs. Malfoy. I better get back inside." He kissed Amanda's cheek "I'll call you later."

Amanda nodded "Okay." she sighed looking at her mother "What?"

"Nothing. Now then when were you going to tell me about you and James?"

"Oh gosh I don't know when there was something to tell you about?" Amanda giggled.

"Oh Amanda what am I going to do with you?"


	11. Ch 10

The summer seemed to fly by. Amanda and Scorpius met up with the Potters and the Weasley's on the weekends for Quidditch games and potlucks. Amanda had never been happier to make friends so fast. Sunday's were the best though, James would come and pick her up after lunch and they would go for walks through the gardens and share sweet kisses under the gazebo. The best part about Sunday's though were the dinner's. Every Sunday she and Scorpius would dress in their best casual clothes and head to the Burrow for one of Molly Weasley's delicious meals. Astoria and Draco didn't mind it at all because it go the two out of the house. Draco was resistant at first to let Amanda go, because she was not going as a friend to the family she was going as a girlfriend. Astoria, however, told him not to mind to much because the relationship was probably only a summer love and to let Amanda enjoy the time she had with James. One week before term started Draco, Astoria and Amanda headed to Hogwarts for her early sorting.

"Can't I just pick a house?" Amanda asked.

"No it doesn't work that way." Draco said.

"And we don't care which house you end up in." Astoria smiled as they walked to the headmistresses office.

"Yes, as long as you're in Slytherin." Draco said with a wink.

"Draco!" Astoria scolded.

He laughed looking at his wife "What? I'm kidding."

"You two are so weird." Amanda muttered walking up the stairs to office. She looked at the large door and gave a knock.

"Come in."

Amanda and her parents entered. She couldn't help but be in complete awe of the office "Wow." she whispered as they walked further into the office.

"Draco, Astoria wonderful to see you again." the headmistress smiled.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Astoria smiled.

"Hello." Draco said looking at his old professor.

"So this must be Amanda. My my she looks exactly like her mother." Minerva said.

"You knew my mother?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, she was one of my students."

"Did you know my father too?"

"No, I only knew your mother. I heard he was a wonderful man though."

Amanda smiled "That's what they tell me. Now then how does this sorting work?"

"Well I'll place this hat on your head and he'll tell us where you will be placed."

Amanda looked skeptical "A hat?"

"Yes."

"So I put the hat on and then what?"

"The hat will talk to you." Minerva said.

Amanda blinked "The hat will talk to me?" she asked slowly looking at her parents "Is she crazy?"

Astoria laughed softly "No dear, just trust the headmistress."

Amanda shook her head "You're all crazy." she sighed sitting down and letting Minerva place the old hat on her head.

_Hmm this is definitely different. _Amanda jumped "The hat's talking!"

_Yes I am, now hush so I can finish. Your mother was a great Slytherin, but you do not possess any qualities of a Slytherin _"Harsh." Amanda whispered.

_No, just accurate. Now let's see any of the other three houses would be a good fit, but one house stands out above the rest _"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Minerva smiled and took the hat off Amanda's head "Gryffindor huh? Well Scor will be happy I'm not in Slytherin."

Draco and Astoria laughed shaking their heads "We should go pick up your robes and the like." Astoria smiled.

"Gryffindor has gained another great witch." Minerva smiled "We'll see you at the start of term."

The three nodded and left the school going back to the manor. Scorpius sat in the living room waiting for them "So?" he looked at Amanda.

"Well." she looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"Ah man seriously? Amanda!"

Amanda began laughing "I'm kidding you idiot. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Thank goodness." Scorpius said.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head over to the Potter's."

"Amanda I think that Potter boy can live one day without seeing you." Draco said slightly upset.

Amanda rolled her eyes "Relax Draco, I'm going to see Lily." she smiled disappearing into the green flames of the floo.

"Did she just call me Draco?" he asked looking at his wife and son.

Amanda came out of the Potter's fireplace flying into Harry's arms "Whoa!" Harry laughed catching the teen "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry Mr. Potter. I still can't get a good grip on this whole flooing thing."

"It's alright." Harry laughed "Are you here to see Lily or James?"

"Lily. James I'm guessing is at his flat."

"You would be guessing correctly." Lily said walking into the room.

"I'll leave you girls alone." Harry said walking out of the room.

"So what's up?" Lily asked looking at Amanda "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just you've never come over before. Well at least not by yourself."

Amanda blushed "Yeah sorry about that. I just had to tell you that I went to Hogwarts today."

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Well I didn't want to go across the lake with all the first years and be sorted with them. That would just be weird. So I got my parents to talk to McGonagall and she sorted me this morning."

"And?" Lily asked with a giggle "Which house are you in?"

"Well the colors are quite impressive."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they have a wicked Quidditch team from what I hear."

Lily giggled "I see."

"And my new best friend is their prefect."

"You got into Gryffindor?" Lily exclaimed hugging her "This is so awesome!"

Amanda laughed hugging her back "Yes, I had to tell you first. Well after Scorpius who hounded me when we got home. I didn't say anything at first and he thought I was in Slytherin with him."

Lily laughed "Bet he freaked."

"That he did, but then I called him an idiot and told him I was a Gryffindor."

"When are you going to tell James?"

"Figured I'd go after I told you. I just really don't feel like flooing. Last thing I need is Ben catching me." Amanda shivered.

Lily laughed "Ben's not that bad. I can go with you if you'd like."

Amanda nodded "Yeah that'd be great. Only you go first."

Lily laughed "Mum! Amanda and I are going to visit James!" she called out.

"Have fun!" Ginny smiled poking her head around the corner "Be home by six Lily."

"Yes mum." Lily smiled stepping into the fireplace "London Square Number 14." she spoke clearly disappearing in the green flames.

Amanda smiled at Ginny before stepping in and repeating the address her friend had just announced. Flying through the network she braced herself to fly out into James and Ben's flat and sure enough she did landing right on top of Ben "Sorry." she groaned realizing he was shirtless again "Don't you own a shirt?" she asked getting up.

"Sure, but I don't see the need to wear one in my own space." Ben smirked rolling his eyes he grabbed Lily into a hug "Hey munchkin."

"Ugh you oaf get off me." Lily laughed shoving at him "Have you been working out?" she asked.

Ben laughed and flexed "Yes I have, glad you noticed."

"Quite impressive. Now then where's my brother?"

"He went down to the pitch to practice." Ben said.

"You didn't go with him?"

"A few hours of freedom Lils." Ben smirked.

"Right." Lily blushed.

"Are you two a couple or something?" Amanda asked.

"Us? No." Lily said "Ben's like my brother."

"Yeah what she said." Ben said looking at Lily.

"Right." Amanda said "So how was your evening with Heather the other night?" she asked.

"It was good. She's a sweet kid. Sad she has such a witch for a sister though, and her stepmom? Sheesh someone call the fake patrol." Ben rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chiseled chest causing his muscles to dance for a moment. Both Amanda and Lily stared trying not to drool "You girls okay?"

"Yes." they responded quickly.

A loud pop came from the back of the flat and two sets of laughter and giggles reached their ears "James is home." Ben said staring down the hall.

"He's not alone." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I know that laugh." Amanda said paling.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"Oh Jamie you are so funny!" the nasally sickenly sweet voice of Emilie Harper reached her ears.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Amanda said as James and Emilie came into view. James had his arm around Emilie's waist hand in her back pocket.

"James what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily exclaimed looking at her brother.

James looked up and paled moving away from Emilie "Amanda, I can explain."

"Oh don't bother Jamie." Emilie said "She wouldn't understand."

"And here I was thinking you had changed." Amanda said to Emilie while Ben said the same thing looking at James.

"Amanda let me explain." James said taking a step towards her.

"Explain what exactly James? How you have come back to your flat with another girl? Or let's throw the icing on the cake the girl in question is someone you know I hate!" Amanda yelled before looking at Lily "I'll floo you later, I need to go home."

"I'll take you." Ben said grabbing his shirt "That way you don't end up in Africa or something." he said leading her from the flat.

"You don't have to apparate me home Ben." Amanda said looking at him.

"Who said anything about that? I figured we could drive. Let you clear your head before going home." he said walking to a small sports car.

"This is your car?" Amanda asked jaw dropping.

"Yeah, my parents bought it for me when I graduated from the academy." he smiled "Dad was sad I didn't become a Quidditch player, but he was quite proud I chose this profession." Ben opened the passenger door for her. Amanda looked up at the flat "He's not coming down I can guarantee it."

Amanda nodded getting in. Ben shut the door and got in on the other side "Do you have any siblings Ben?"

"I have an older brother, a younger brother, and a little sister." he answered "Adrian is playing the bachelor and it drives mum insane. Craig is entering his sixth year of Hogwarts and Dallis is entering her fourth year this fall."

"How old is Adrian?" she asked.

"He was born in 1998, so he's going on 24 this year." he smiled "What's with all the questions?"

"Just making talk. I don't want to talk about what happened back there."

"I understand."

"So your names are lettings in the alphabet?"

"Huh?"

"Adrian, Benjamin, Craig, Dallis. ABCD." Amanda said looking at him.

Ben was quiet for a moment "Huh, I've never thought about it before, but you're right."

"What are your parents names?"

"Oliver and Katie."

"Funny that they wanted to do the whole ABC thing. Lots of people do it, and there are even some families with the same names."

"Meaning?"

"The parents are John and Jenna their kids would be Jenny, Jeffery, stuff like that. All J names or all B names."

"Weird." Ben smirked looking over at her.

"Isn't it?" Amanda laughed.

"You know at some point you will have to talk to him."

"Yes, but in four days I'm off to Hogwarts. Gives me time to cool off."

Ben stayed quiet for the remainder of their journey. He pulled into the long drive of Malfoy Estate and got out to open Amanda's door "Don't stay mad at him forever Amanda love, we don't even know the whole story."

Amanda nodded and walked into the house thinking of what Ben said and weighing it against what her head was screaming. When she questioned her heart she found it only broke.


	12. Ch 11

Amanda felt like her world had come to a screeching halt as she entered the house. She had only been dating James for a few weeks or so and yet she felt as though he was her other half. She was only fifteen and knew she had plenty of time to find that elusive one, but James was definitely her first something. Not love per say, but definitely her first something. Scorpius and Astoria sat on the couch of the living room talking when they saw the blank faced Amanda standing there. Amanda barely heard either of them speak before her world went black. When she opened her eyes she found her father sitting in a chair, her brother pacing the floor, and her mother gently stroking her hair "What happened?" she mumbled.

"Oh Amanda." Astoria gushed leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You passed out squirt." Scorpius said looking at her "It was rather scary, you walked in the house looked at us and then you collapsed to the floor."

"What happened at lunch?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing." Amanda muttered.

"Did you and Lily have an argument?" her mother asked.

"No, Lily and I didn't fight."

"That wouldn't cause her to pass out." Draco said.

"Did something happen with James?"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"James Potter." Scorpius said.

"Potter?"

"Yes, he and Amanda are an item." Astoria smiled.

"Not anymore." Amanda said sitting up and watched the world swim "Whoa, way to fast." she groaned laying back down.

"Easy sweetheart." Astoria said "Now what do you mean not anymore?"

"Just that, James and I are no longer together. I was at the flat when he got back and he was with another girl." Amanda said.

"I'll kill him." Scorpius growled.

"Don't Scor, it's bad enough that I blacked out when I got home from some sort of weird hormonal emotional overload I don't need you going over there and making things worse."

"Fine, but I still don't like him." Scorpius sighed.

"You don't have to." Amanda looked at Draco "I see the wheels in your head turning dad, leave poor Mr. Potter out of this. He had nothing to do with his son being a jerk." Draco said nothing only got up and left the room "Great."

"Don't worry about him sweetheart, he'll come around." Astoria said walking out "Draco!" she called after him.

She sighed "I hope dad comes around. I guess I don't blame James, she is pretty and persuasive. Doesn't excuse him or her, but hey to each his own right?" Amanda asked tearing up.

"Amanda you are gorgeous. Don't knock yourself!" Scorpius said moving to the bed and looking at her "And I think you know who James came home with."

"I do."

"Who was it?"

"Emilie."

"Harper?" Scorpius eyes grew wide "Are you kidding me?"

Nope." Amanda said looking at him "Gosh I cannot believe I passed out! How ridiculous is that?"

"Not overly so."

"How do you figure? My boyfriend may or may not have cheated on me and I passed out. How overly hormonal and emotional is that?"

"Again not overly so. Amanda the guy hurt you."

"Yes, but it's still stupid."

"I don't agree, but that's just me." Scorpius sighed.

"We leave in two days Scor, I just want to get to school so I can forget all this."

"I am not going to believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should talk to Potter."

"Why?"

"Get his side. I mean maybe he and Emilie hit it off."

"You are kidding aren't you?"

"No, I'm quite serious."

Amanda groaned closing her eyes "You're right, I know you are. I just don't want to. So against my better judgement I'll wait."

"Huh?" Scorpius asked looking quite confused.

"Look right now I'm an absolute wreck. I would probably just end up blabbering and blubbering like a child. Better to wait and talk with a cool head." Amanda said closing her eyes "I just want to sleep.

Scorpius nodded "Get some rest." he smiled walking out. Walking into the study he tossed some floo powder into the fireplace "James Potter." he spoke clearly sticking his head into the flames. He peered into the living area of James' flat. Looking around he saw James sitting on the couch head in hands "Hey Potter."

James looked at the fire "What?"

"I'm coming through." Scorpius said pulling his head from the fire and coming through the floo. "You look awful."

"I feel awful." James said "I never wanted to hurt her, and look I've hurt her."

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Pull yourself together man! She is just as miserable as you. Look you two need to talk, I don't like the idea, but you need to talk."

"She won't talk to me."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before their hatched mate."

James looked at him "What?"

"Muggle saying, it just means don't think she won't talk to you without even trying. She needs to know what happened. If it was completely innocent then you two are being dumb by letting it end like this, if it wasn't then I will let my sister have you before I beat you to a pulp." Scorpius said.

"Alright, when can I talk to her?"

"Tomorrow, meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at noon."

"Why not today?"

"She's sleeping."

"Alright tomorrow. I'll be there."

Scorpius nodded and stepped back through the fire to the manor and sighed. Tomorrow would bring an interesting turn of events. He planned on staying through the lunch. He needed to know what James Potter did. The next morning Amanda woke up feeling refreshed, but the ache in her heart was still there. Walking downstairs in her pajamas and fluffy slippers she looked at her parents "Morning." she grumbled.

"Good morning sweetheart." Astoria smiled from the stove.

"Good morning pumpkin." Draco smiled over the morning Prophet.

"You two are cheery this morning." Amanda said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"That is going to stunt your growth." Astoria said grabbing the cup from her and replacing it with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Really mum?" Amanda groaned "Please let me have my cup of coffee. I need caffeine. One cup won't stunt my growth."

"She has a point." Draco said.

Astoria sighed setting the steaming cup back down and walking back to the stove "Yum." Amanda sighed inhaling the aroma of the cup "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About 17 hours." Draco said folding the paper up and looking at her "We were quite worried about you."

Amanda's eyes grew wide "17 hours?"

"Yes, you poor thing. You were so tired. I tried to get you up for supper, but you wanted nothing to do with getting up."

"No wonder I'm positively famished."

"Morning." Scorpius grumbled walking into the kitchen running a hand through his bed hair.

"Good morning dear." Astoria smiled putting a plate in front of him.

"Hey dad is it alright if Amanda and I go to lunch today?"

Draco nodded "That's fine, your mother and I have work so we won't be home."

"Great. We'll leave around noon alright?"

"Sure." she shrugged as Astoria placed a plate of eggs, biscuits, and sausage in front of her "Yum."

The sound of the back door opening made the small family turn and Astoria, Draco, and Scorpius to pull their wands out. When they saw it was only Draco's parents wands were put down and eating breakfast resumed "Good morning everyone." Narcissa smiled before frowning "Amanda Elizabeth what have you done to your hair!"

Amanda looked at her funny and then grabbed a strand "Oh right, eh it's my natural color." she shrugged.

"Natural color?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah." Amanda smiled showing off the blue and purple bands that graced her teeth.

"What is on your teeth?" he hissed.

"Braces. Muggle thing, straightens your teeth." Amanda said looking at him and sipping on her coffee.

"Muggle? You have a muggle contraption in your mouth?"

"Yep." Amanda said with another bright smile.

"Draco, how could you let her do something like that?" Lucius turned glaring at his son.

"It was her choice father. Honestly, I don't mind them." Draco shrugged looking at Amanda and winking.

"Now what is this about her hair being naturally red?" Narcissa asked "Her hair has been blond since you brought her home from the hospital."

"Actually it hasn't." Astoria said "Amanda is adopted."

"What?" Lucius and Narcissa asked looking at Amanda and then back at Astoria and Draco.

"It's true." Draco confirmed.

"Amanda is actually our niece. She's Daphane and Mike's. When they passed away fourteen years ago, they left Amanda to us. We took her in no questions asked. We've raised her as our own. I can't have any more children so Amanda filled that void." Astoria said tear brimming her eyes and her voice becoming thick.

Amanda got up and hugged her "I couldn't ask for a better mother." Astoria smiled and hugged her right back.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Narcissa asked.

"We didn't think you'd approve. It seemed easier to go away for a year and come back with a child." Astoria said still hugging Amanda.

"Well I hate to break up this little love fest, but Amanda and I have a lunch date and she takes forever to get ready." Scorpius said getting up from the breakfast table.

"I do not!" Amanda argued letting go of her mother and chasing after her brother."

Two hours later Amanda and Scorpius apparated to the Leaky Cauldron "That is so much faster than flooing." Scorpius smirked.

Amanda held a finger out "Hold on." she put her hand over her mouth and puked in a nearby bush "I hate you." she groaned.

"Huh, so the rumor is true. So people do throw up the first time after they side-along."

"I don't throw up with dad, just you." Amanda glared.

"Come on, I don't want to be late." Scorpius said pushing her into the pub.

"Scor I have puke breath. Just let me go freshen up." Amanda said pulling away from him and heading to the loo. Rinsing her mouth out she felt better. Looking at her reflection she fixed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss before heading back out. Walking over to her brother she saw him talking to someone. Her face fell and her heart stopped looking into the brown eyes with emerald flecks "Hello James."

"Hey Manda." James said looking at her.

"Can you believe our luck? I walked over to get a table and here stood James. Oh look there's Rose and Al, I think I'll go join them." Scorpius said excusing himself.

"Well that was a set up." Amanda said.

"You didn't know?" James asked.

"No, did you?"

"Yeah, Scorpius came over last night and we talked." James said.

"Oh." Amanda said.

"So." James said rocking on his heels a bit.

"So." Amanda repeated.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." they both said at the same time then laughed nervously.

"Go ahead." Amanda said blushing.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was stupid."

"Yeah coming home with another girl not so fabulous."

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Amanda raised an eyebrow sitting at a nearby table "Oh? Do tell."

James sat across from her "It was completely innocent. I was walking through Diagon Alley after practice and I ran into Emilie. I ignored her for as long as I could, but then she more or less tackled me in Florish and Blotts. I asked her what she wanted and apparently she had a message for Ben from Heather. I didn't believe her until she showed me the letter. Seems Heather now has this control over her."

"I bet Emilie confessed to Heather and Heather swore she wouldn't tell unless Emilie did everything Heather told her to do." Amanda said "Go on."

"So I told her I would take her back to the flat if she promised to leave straight after that. I planned to tell you at dinner that night. Anyways when we apparated into the flat I miscalculated and ended up just on the edge of my bed and we fell to the floor. It was funny so we laughed."

"And the reason you had your hand around her waist and hand in her back pocket?" Amanda glared.

James blushed at this "I was slipping a could ton-tongue taffy in her pocket. They look just like butter candy."

Amanda looked at him and then nodded "I believe you."

James looked relieved "Amanda thank..."

She put her hand up cutting him off "I just don't know that we should be together."

"What?" James looked at her confused.

"James I'm fifteen, you're eighteen. You are a Quidditch player, I'm a student. I just don't see it working. We'd never see each other."

"Amanda I could come up for Hogsmeade weekends and meet you in the village."

Amanda shook her head and got up standing right in front of him "Goodbye James." she whispered leaning down and giving him one last passionate kiss before walking out of the pub ready to start her life anew. She didn't know what the future held for her, but she hoped that maybe after she graduated James would still be there. Maybe she was making a mistake, but there was no going back now. She was single once more. And again James did not come after her.


	13. Ch 12

The next few days went by slowly and painfully. Amanda stayed in bed and stared at the wall. The morning of September 1, Astoria stared at the ceiling "Draco I'm worried."

Draco followed her gaze and nodded "I am as well. What can we do though? It's her first heartbreak. I'm just glad this Potter boy has already moved on from Hogwarts. Now I won't have to worry about the two of them at school."

Astoria looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it my love, what do all teens have in common?"

"Hormones." Astoria said without hesitating "How does that, oh."

"Exactly." Draco said "Hormones would take over in a moment of anger and then bam we become grandparents."

"Did Scorpius get someone pregnant?" Amanda asked looking at her parents grabbing a muffin from the table and taking a bite.

Astoria had a hard time not staring. Her daughter was up, dressed, showered, hair neatly french braided, and she had put makeup on "No dear, your father was just being humorous."

"Oh, well are we going to get going? I don't want to be late." she smiled grabbing a muffin from the table.

"Sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm perfect." Amanda smiled bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Scorpius Hyperion you get down here right now!" Astoria yelled.

Scorpius walked into the kitchen looking confused "Yeah mum?"

"What did you give your sister?"

"Huh?"

"Amanda is bubbly, giggly, and the complete opposite of how she's been acting. She has all the symptoms of a pepperup potion. The side effect of taking it when not needing it leads to complete giddyness." Astoria said placing her hands on her hips.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it." Scoprius said "I tried to talk her out of it."

"What?"

"She took one this morning. Said she was tired of being a complete bum."

"So she took a potion to make herself feel better?" Astoria looked astounded.

"Yes."

"And you couldn't stop her?" Draco asked.

"No."

Draco sighed and walked from the kitchen and upstairs to where Amanda stood rechecking her trunk "Amanda."

She turned and smiled brightly "Hi daddy! Oh my gosh can you believe I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Pretty crazy. Pumpkin,"

Amanda interrupted him "Oh my gosh I love when you call me that! Makes me feel all little again!" She sighed happily "I was so cute back then, I don't know what happened."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Well I mean back then I had such cute curls and stunning blue eyes. Now I'm eh average. Oh well!" she giggled.

"Amanda did you take a pepperup potion?"

"What? Me? No. I took draught of peace. Only it didn't make me feel peaceful it made me feel sick so I took this weird looking potion and all of a sudden I felt better then better! Scorpius told me not to drink it, but I did!"

"Astoria!" Draco called "Darling could you come up here for a moment!"

Astoria calmly walked into the bedroom watching her daughter flit around the room "Yes love?"

"What potions do we have on hand?"

"A lot." her eyes grew wide "What did she take?"

"I don't know, she said she took draught of peace and it made her feel sick so she took another potion that looked odd and now she feels like this." Draco explained pointing to their daughter who was dancing in circles.

"Weeee." Amanda giggled.

"Mixing potions can be quite dangerous." Astoria's eyes widened "She knows that." Taking out her wand she grabbed Amanda's shoulder "Manda, sweetheart mummy is going to see which potion you used alright?"

"Okie dokie artichokey!" Amanda laughed "That's so funny it rhymes!"

Astoria shook her head pointing her wand at Amanda's stomach. Several sparks admitted from the tip "That's what I thought. She simply took a draught of peace and then when that didn't work she took a pepperup potion. Neither will harm her, just make her like this for several hours. She'll be fine once they reach the castle, possibly even before that."

"Good, because I can't deal with her like that." Scorpius said leaning against the door frame "I almost wish she was still brooding."

"No you don't silly willy, that Amanda was so boring!" Amanda laughed "This Amanda is much more fun!"

"Why is she referring to herself in the third person?" Scorpius asked.

"Cause it's fun duh."

"You are a strange duck."

"You look like a monkey and you smell like one too!" Amanda sang and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright you two that's enough. Scorpius go make sure you have everything please and don't forget your badge."

"Yes you musn't forget your badge of head boy brother of mine!" Amanda smiled putting more clothes in her trunk "Does Hogwarts have casual days? I think those are nice, then you don't always have to wear your robes because you know they can get boring and dreary. Maybe I'll jazz mine up. Yep I may do that!"

"Make it stop!" Scorpius exclaimed walking away from her room.

"Oh look a picture of my other parents!" Amanda giggled picking the picture of Daphane and Mike up. They were standing side by side waving at her "Gosh, she's so pretty." she said gently touching her mother's face. She smiled sadly at the picture and put it in her trunk "Oh well no dwelling on the past!" She giggled. Amanda danced around her room continuing to pack completely ignoring her parents and their pleas for her to calm down. An hour later the family was in the car and on their way to Kings Cross "Oh my gosh can you believe it Scor? We are on our way to Hogwarts! We are going to get an amazing education!" Amanda squealed.

Scorpius threw his hands in the air and pointed his wand at his sister sighing happily as Amanda's lips shut tightly and no sound emitted from her throat "Ah sweet silence." he smiled. Amanda put her hand to her mouth and then to her throat before looking at Scorpuis and glaring smacking him over and over "Ow mum! Make her stop."

"What?" Astoria turned and pulled earplugs from her ears "Scorpius what did you do to Amanda?"

"Me? She's the one who kept babbling and blabbing and oh yeah blabbing! Mum it was getting to be too much."

"So you cursed her?"

"No, I silenced her." Scorpius said.

"There's a difference?" Astoria asked.

"Yes a big one. There are two different spells."

Astoria rolled her eyes "Undo whatever you did."

"But!"

"Now." Astoria said using her mother stare on him.

"Fine." Scorpius muttered waving his wand.

"Jerk." Amanda growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh great brooding Amanda is back."

"I thought you preferred her." Amanda snapped.

"Sure over babble, happy, giggly Amanda!"

"Well I'm so sorry I can't be perfect!"

"Alright you two knock it off." Draco said looking in the rear view mirror.

"You didn't have earplugs in?" Astoria asked.

"No, after years of living under the same roof as my mother I have learned the skillful talent of tuning people out."

"Oh really?" Astoria asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Trust me love I've never used it on you." Draco laughed pulling into the parking lot "You'd have cursed my bits off if I had."

"True." Astoria smiled getting out of the car when he parked "Alright get your trunks."

"Where are the owls?" Amanda asked looking at her mother getting out of the car and shouldering her messenger bag.

"At home, we'll be sending Morpheus and Tyche tonight." Astoria explained "Why you two chose Greek Gods for your owls I will never know."

"Morpheus is the God of Dreams." Scorpius said with a shrug.

"And Tyche is the Goddess of luck and fortune. Sometimes I can use all the luck I can get." Amanda explained helping Draco load her trunk onto a trolley.

"Yes I must agree on that." Scorpius laughed putting his trunk on a trolley.

"Shut it." Amanda warned.

"Come on you two. Let's go." Astoria said walking towards the station.

Amanda looked at Scorpius and stuck her tongue out before heading after Astoria. Scorpius shook his head "So mature." he smirked running after her and past her "Slow poke!"

"Jerk!" Amanda exclaimed running after him.

"Stop running with the trolley's!" Draco and Astoria yelled chasing after them.

Amanda and Scorpius laughed all through the station chasing each other before coming a stop between platforms 9 and 10 "This is it." He said looking at her.

"I know."

"Only a few more steps and you'll be off to a new school."

"I know."

"Leaving all summer fun behind."

"I know."

"Moving on to new relationships and new friendships."

"I know."

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I don't know what else to say. I'm scared to be perfectly honest." she answered looking at him her crystal blue eyes looked into his grey ones.

"Why?"

"For all the reasons you just mentioned. I don't know if I'm ready for new friendships, relationships, new school, leaving summer behind. Scor I'm not ready." Amanda said looking at him eyes wide and her face paling.

"Okay well before you pass out take a deep breath. You have already made new friends, summer was over last night, and you have ended a summer romance. It's normal to be scared."

"You sure? I don't remember you being scared!" Amanda accused "I remember you being super excited to start school."

"I hadn't just changed schools. I was just starting." Scorpius reminded her gently "I'm really glad that potion wore off."

"Me too, honestly it was annoying to babble on like that." Amanda said looking down at the floor "I wish they were here." she looked at him "Daphane and Mike," she answered Scorpius' puzzled look "I wish they were here."

Scorpius walked to her and gave her a squeeze "They are."

"I know, I know they will always live in my heart. Just wish they were actually here." Amanda sighed shaking her head "Hey mum, dad." she laughed looking at them slouched over holding their sides.

"Don'..." Draco said between breaths.

Amanda laughed "After you big brother."

Scorpius smiled running through the barrier "Alright Amanda your turn." Astoria smiled.

Amanda smiled running through the barrier after Scorpius and got her first glimpse at the Hogwarts Express. Only this time she was a student and as the smoke cleared she smiled brightly knowing this year would be full of surprises and she couldn't wait to get started, but first she had to sneak onto the train without James Potter seeing her. "Amanda!" Too late.


	14. Ch 13

She groaned willing her parents to come through the barrier "Please please please." she whispered.

"Amanda." James called again walking towards her.

"Come on it doesn't take that long!" Amanda whispered harshly to the bricks as Draco and Astoria walked through "Thank you." she silently said in her head.

Draco walked over to her and caught a glimpse of James "Come on Manda, let's get you to a car." he said walking past James.

Amanda nodded and didn't even glance in James' direction as they passed him and let her father lead her to where all the trunks were being loaded. After her trunk was off the trolley she looked at him "Guess this is it."

"I guess so."

"First train ride where you guys are here."

"We saw you off your first year."

"Yeah, but not after that."

"Didn't think you wanted us there." Draco said honestly.

Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him "I'll always need you daddy, always and forever."

Draco closed his eyes and hugged her right back "You have made me an old softy you know that?"

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Amanda muttered refusing to let go.

"Amanda you are going to miss the train." Astoria said stroking her hair "Come give me a hug."

Amanda laughed a slight watery laugh, as she had begun to cry, and hugged her mother "I love you mum."

"I know sweetheart, I love you too. Now get on the train and we'll write tonight."

Amanda nodded and looked at Draco "I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin." Draco smiled leaning forward and kissing her forehead "Don't get into to much trouble."

"Oh so I should get into some kind of trouble then?" Amanda laughed.

"None would be better." Both Astoria and Draco said together.

"Don't worry so much!" Amanda laughed "I won't go blowing anything up!" she smiled hoping onto the train as it began to pull away.

"Amanda!" she heard them exclaim in horror.

She giggled walking through the train. She saw Lily and Alexis and opened the compartment door "Mind if I join you?"

Lily looked up and smiled "By all means!"

Amanda smiled and sat down "Hi again." she said looking at Alexis.

"Hi there." Alexis said before the three lapsed into an awkward silence.

"James was sad you didn't say bye to him." Lily commented after a while.

"Why should I have done that?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"Because he's your boyfriend." Lily said.

"No he's not."

"What?" both girls exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" Lily asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alexis asked.

"Because it happened a few days ago. I didn't want to bother anyone. Plus I figured James would tell you." She said with a shrug.

"What happened?" Lily asked scooting closer to her.

Amanda went into the story of what happened after that day when she and Lily were at the flat "So I left the pub and he didn't come after me. So it's truly over."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily exclaimed "What a complete doofus!"

"I agree." Alexis said.

"Ugh I can't believe him." Lily said sinking into her seat.

"It's alright, I'm slowly healing." Amanda said with a shrug.

"We're here for you." Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess Scorpius is right."

"About what?" the girls asked.

"Well he said that I had made new friends and at first I thought he was being smart, but he's right." Amanda smiled.

"Hey ladies." a redhead smiled getting into the car.

"Hey Hugh." Lily and Alexis responded not looking at him.

"Who's your friend?" He asked sitting across from Amanda.

"Name's Amanda." she said looking at him "Let me guess he's your cousin?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, he's Rose's brother and a right pain in the arse."

"Hey!" Hugo exclaimed.

"But we love him." Alexis laughed.

"You better." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Are they dating?" Amanda asked whispering to Lily.

"Those two? Are you kidding? They'd rip each others throats out." Lily giggled whispering back "They just act like they like each other. Honestly they can't stand each other."

"Really? I'm amazed."

"So Amanda what house are you in? I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh we haven't. I just transferred to Hogwarts."

"I didn't know you could do that." Hugo said looking slightly confused.

"Normally you can't, but my parents made sure I could."

"Cool. So where'd you go before?" he asked truly interested in her story.

"I went to Salem Witch Academy in Salem, Massachusetts. All girl school." she said looking at each of them "Made for some interesting days. Lots of cat fights over stupid petty things. My third year there was a dance with one of the all boy schools and oh my gosh it just about turned into a blood bath."

"Are American schools different then European schools?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Can you guys do wandless magic?"

"What?" the three asked.

"Like this." Amanda said twirling her index finger and pointing at Hugo's hair and watching it twist.

"That's awesome!" Lily and Alexis said together.

"Can you do anything else?" Alexis asked.

"I can dry people off." Amanda said "Came in handy during the Spring showers and cold Winter storms."

"As in you can control air?" Lily asked.

"Kind of." Amanda said holding her palm out and moved it clockwise blowing air onto all three.

"That's so cool!" all three said.

Amanda beamed reaching into her bag "Oh dangit!"

"What?"

"Scorpius has my lunch. Ugh now I get to go get it back."

"I'll come with you." Lily smiled.

Amanda raised an eyebrow and shrugged walking from the compartment "So where do the Slytherins usually sit?" she asked.

"Well it's not like the old days where they separated themselves. Mostly Scoprius and Al sit in a compartment. They could be in the back though." Lily said walking to the very last car "There they are." she pointed to where Scorpius, Al, Rose, Taylor, and some other people sat.

Amanda walked in Lily right behind her "Scor." she greeted with a smile sitting next to him.

"Hello Amanda." he smiled back.

"Scorpius don't be rude introduce us to your lovely friend." a boy said from another row smiled winking at Amanda.

"Back off Wood." Scorpius warned "She's my sister. My little sister."

"I'm not that little." Amanda rolled her eyes looking at the boy "You must be Craig."

"Yeah that's right." he said with a smile "You know who I am."

"I know your brother." Amanda said "So don't flatter yourself."

"Ouch." he said turning back to his friends.

Amanda and Lily giggled "So what can I do for you?" Scorpius asked.

"You have my lunch." Amanda said.

"Yo Malfoy who's the broad?" a dark skinned boy asked winking at her as he entered the back car.

"I swear I'm going to have to watch your every move." Scorpius groaned wrapping his arms around her in a tight grip "This is my sister Zambini, touch and I hex you."

"Gees Scorpius it was just a question." Dexter said.

"Scor can't breathe." Amanda said gasping.

"Oh sorry." Scorpius let go.

Amanda took a deep breath and smacked his shoulder "Now then, my lunch?"

"In my bag I guess. Unless you left it at home." he smirked.

"Ah man!" Amanda groaned.

"You can share mine." He laughed "I'm sure that wonderful house elf of ours packed a feast." Rose glared at him "Awe Rosie don't start! She gets paid!"

"You know my mother is working on a law," Rose started.

"To make it illegal to own house elves even if they are paid." everyone in the car said "We know!"

"Rose,Tilli gets paid fifteen galleons a week. She says it's too much, but our parents still pay it." Scorpius said getting his bag down and handing Amanda the lunch sack.

"Yeah, she's a doll. She's been around since Scor and I were little." Amanda said grabbing half of a grilled chicken sandwich "Oh yum." she sighed happily looking at the sandwich "I love that elf."

"Look she even made chips." Scorpius smiled grabbing the container of hot fries.

"Oh I love that elf even more now." Amanda sighed.

"Share!" Albus and Lily said together.

"I love Tilli's cooking." Lily sighed happily as Amanda gave her one.

"Lily!" Rose said disgusted.

"What?" Lily asked her mouth full.

"That is truly disgusting, now hurry up we have a meeting." she said looking at Scorpius.

"Awe Rose can't you run it without me?"

"No, you are head boy!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be. Al should have been head boy."

"Hey I'm happy with prefect thanks." Albus said smirking at his friend "Though I wouldn't mind the private dorm."

"Yeah Scorpius can bring ladies back." Dexter smirked.

"He better not!" Rose cried.

"Oh please like you won't try to sneak your precious boyfriend in." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"That would be against the rules!" Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Yes and breaking the rules is so awful!" Scorpius said putting his hand to his forehead "Oh woe to all who break the rules!"

Lily and Amanda giggled "Alright we better get back to the compartment before Alexis and Hugo think we abandoned them." Amanda said kissing Scorpius' cheek "Thanks for the sandwich and chips."

Scorpius smiled "No problem kid. Glad to help."

"Lily meeting in five." Rose warned.

Lily rolled her eyes "Well then it's pointless to go back to the compartment isn't it oh wise head girl?"

Rose huffed "I'll just see you later." Amanda laughed walking back to where Alexis and Hugo sat arguing "Alright you two back to your corners."

"Where's Lily?"

"Prefect meeting."

"Oh crap!" Hugo exclaimed jumping up and running from the compartment.

"Well that was sudden."

"He's the other prefect for Gryffindor."

"That makes sense then."

The girls sat in silence for awhile before Alexis looked at her and studied her for a moment "What?" Amanda asked.

"I'm just confused. Scorpius has blond hair, you have red hair. Mrs. Malfoy has dark hair and Mr. Malfoy has blond hair."

Amanda giggled "I'm adopted."

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" Alexis apologized.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm not a Malfoy biologically, but I am related to them."

"I'm confused."

"My biological parents were Daphane and Mike Oliver. Daphane was my mums sister. So I'm technically their niece, but my parents died when I was one and a half. So Draco and Astoria adopted me."

"Wow."

"Yeah so I've been a Malfoy for fourteen years. I love my parents and my brother."

"That's really cool. I have four siblings. My brother Frank, my sister Alice, another sister Brianne, and my other brother Jaden." Alexis said "I'm the youngest."

"Wow. Who's the oldest?"

"Brianne, then Alice, Jaden, Frank and me. Brianne is twenty-two, Alice is nineteen, Frank is seventeen, and Jaden is sixteen."

"Wow. That's really cool. Obviously I just have Scorpius. He's a really good brother."

"He seems like it."

"Over protective."

"What brother isn't?" Alexis laughed.

"True!"

The two talked all the rest of the way laughing about the similarities between their brothers and how much they detested those things. Lily came back an hour before the train reached the station "So we're having a dance." she said sitting down.

"A dance?" the two asked.

"Yep, Rose said it will be fun to start a new tradition of a back to school dance. She and Scorpius already have it approved. Scor looked surprised, but went along with it."

"So when is this dance?" Amanda asked.

"This Saturday." Lily said.

"Saturday?" both girls cried.

"How are we supposed to get dress by then?" Alexis asked.

"Not to mention dates." Amanda groaned.

"Rose said we should tell our houses to send letters home and let our families send us dress robes."

"Nice." Amanda sighed leaning back into her seat.

"Scorpius asked me to the dance." Lily said looking at her lap.

"WHAT?" Amanda yelled looking at her.

"Ow." Lily laughed "Yes after the meeting he asked me to stay after and then he asked me."

"And you said?"

"Yes. I told him yes. Albus is going to have a fit, but I don't care."

"Hey Lex, dance Saturday you down?" a boy stuck his head in.

"Sure Coop." Alexis smiled.

"Awesome." Cooper smiled back walking away.

"Who's he?" Amanda asked watching the handsome boy leave.

"Cooper Daniels, seventh year, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Prefect, perfect body and an absolutely amazing kisser." Alexis sighed.

"Lex has been in love with him since first year." Lily explained.

"I have not!" Alexis said.

"Yes you have. It's cute, and now you have a date with him."

"Yes now you both have dates and I don't." Amanda sighed.

"Well once the school knows every boy will want you as their date. You'll be the shiny new toy." Lily giggled.

"Lovely." Amanda laughed as they pulled into the station in Hogsmeade.

"See you girls inside!" Lily smiled leaving the compartment.

"Come on. Let's go get a carriage!" Alexis smiled grabbing her bag.

Amanda smiled and grabbed her bag as well following Alexis to a carriage and watched excitingly as they pulled away and she got her first glimpse of her new home. Gasping at it's majesty she could not wait for classes to start and her new adventure to begin. But first she really needed to find a date for the dance.


	15. Ch 14

Three days had passed and Amanda felt that everyone had a date to the dance that Saturday. She had somewhat expected to be ignored by most students. After all she was nothing special. Just a transfer student. She did, however, figure she would have gotten at least one invite to the dance "I don't understand it!" she complained at lunch "Do I have bad breath? Am I not pretty enough? Why has not one guy asked me to the dance?" she asked Lily, Alexis, and Hugo.

"Maybe Scorpius is telling them not to." Hugo said.

"I don't think so." Lily said "He wouldn't do that."

"I don't know, boys seem to run in the opposite direction when we pass." Alexis said with a shrug.

"Yeah, not exactly easy to get someone to ask you when they are scared of your brother." Amanda sighed.

"Oh don't look now, but Craig Wood is walking this way." Carly, their fellow 5th year, said gushing.

Amanda, Lily, and Alexis turned and smiled as he stopped next to Amanda "Hey Malfoy." Craig Wood smiled sitting next to her.

"Amanda, Craig how many time do I have to tell you it's Amanda." she said looking at him "I don't like going by my surname."

"Alright then Amanda, I have a question for you." he said reaching for a tater tot off her plate.

Amanda smacked his hand "No you may not have my tater tots." she said with a smirk.

"Not what I was going to ask you and that hurt." he chuckled rubbing his hand.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're asking me to the dance?"

"I thought I just did."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Craig looked confused.

Amanda giggled "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh because I think it would be fun." he said with a shrug.

"Sure." Amanda smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sure."

"Positive."

"Not going to change your mind?"

"I don't think so."

Craig smiled "Great! I'll see you Saturday then." he got up and walked back over to his friends.

"Wow, Craig Wood just asked you out." Alexis said looking at her.

"I noticed." Amanda smiled.

"Now you have a date." Lily smiled.

"I know!" Amanda laughed "Now I need to write to my mother and get my dress sent here!"

"You still haven't done that?"

"No! I'll go do that now." she said stuffing several tater tots in her mouth before running out of the Great Hall and up to the owlery and writing a quick note to her mum "Tyche!" she called watching as the tawny owl flew down and landed on her arm "Hi girl. Take this to mum for me?" she asked placing the small note in the pouch she had made for the owl. Tyche nipped her hand and Amanda knew she understood. Walking to the window she sent the owl off and stood there for a moment smiling. She turned and walked to her next class sitting next to Hugo.

"What took you so long?" he asked pulling out his parchment and quill.

"It took me forever to get to the owlery, and then forever to write, and quick to send it off. Then is was a forever trek down here for potions." Amanda said as their professor came in.

"Afternoon class." the young professor smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Fowler." the class responded.

"Alright so today we shall be working on our Draught of Peace. This is an O.W.L. requirement. If we start now you should be just perfect for your exam in June." he smiled "So partners for today!" he began partnering everyone off.

Amanda ended up with a perky girl from Hufflepuff "Oh my gosh this will be so much fun. I love potions don't you?"

"Not particularly." Amanda said collecting the ingredients they needed.

"What? How can that be? I mean Professor Fowler is so dreamy!" the girl gushed.

"I'm awful at potions so I don't like it. It has nothing to do with the professor." Amanda snapped looking at her book and adding the ingredients as directed.

"Well I think you are just being a downer."

"You don't say." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I bet you don't even have a date for this Saturday's function." she pried.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I do indeed have a date for Saturday."

"Oh? Who would want to go out with a Debbie Downer like you?"

"Professor Fowler am I allowed to switch partners?" Amanda called looking at the young man.

"Something wrong Miss Malfoy?" Fowler asked walking over.

"Yeah, Sally Sunshine over here isn't helping and she won't shut up!"

"Is that true Miss Shaw?"

"Well she's being a Debbie Downer!"

Amanda growled stirring the potion adding the last ingredient. Professor Fowler shook his head "Girls, I'm afraid for today you will have to work together." he said walking away.

Amanda looked at the girl and sighed "We're all done anyways."

"So who are you going with?"

Amanda groaned and willed the bell to ring. It did and she quickly packed her bag and ran from the room. She ran all the way to the greenhouses and stood at her spot breathing heavily "Amanda are you alright?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"I'." she said between gasps of air "...dungeons."

"I see, well deep breaths and try to calm down."

"Amanda!" Lily and Alexis cried running into the greenhouse "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said still breathing heavily.

"Hey dad." Alexis smiled waving to her father.

"Hi Lexie." Neville smiled.

"So what's the plan for today dad?" Alexis asked as more students began filling the greenhouse.

"Today we will be learning all about fanged geranium's."

"Fanged what?" a boy from Slytherin asked.

"A fanged geranium Mr. Till! They are highly dangerous and you will need to know about them for your O.W.L. exams." Neville went on to explain about the dangerous plant.

"Sir," Lily asked raising her hand "didn't dad get bit by one of those during your O.?"

"That he did Lily, nasty bite at that. It was only minor though and Madame Pomfrey had him fixed up in a jiff." Neville smiled continuing on with the lesson.

When class was over the three girls and Hugo walked away slightly pale "I better not get eaten by that thing." Hugo said.

"I'll have to ask Scorpius for help. He got an outstanding on his Herbology O.W.L." Amanda said.

"I'd ask mum, but she'd tell me just to study." Hugo sighed.

The rest of the day flew by and before anyone could blink Saturday had arrived and the girls spent the entire day in their dormitory getting ready "Amanda I am super jealous of that dress." Lily said looking at the deep blue dress.

"It's nothing special." Amanda said looking at it "I wore it to the Minter's Ball."

"Yes and looked gorgeous!" Alexis and Lily gushed.

"Oh please you both looked stunning as well." Amanda smiled putting her hair in curlers.

"You know there are Wonder Witch products for that." Lily said applying some goo to her hair.

"Oh I know, this takes longer. Plus I'm kind of nervous about going with Craig."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Um well I wrote to Ben," both girls jaws dropped "what? I needed to know what Craig was like and Ben and I are friends!"

"Yeah, but you wrote to your dates older brother, I mean that's that's, Amanda that's gutsy." Alexis said in awe.

"What did Ben say?" Lily asked running her hands through her now straight and silky hair.

"He told me to watch out for Craig that he can be a bit of a player."

"I have heard that." Alexis said applying her makeup.

"This is taking too long." Amanda said taking the curlers out of her hair and grabbing her Wonder Witch Curl Perfect gel. Putting it into her hair she smiled as the princess curls formed "Perfect."

"Definitely!" Lily smiled putting her emerald green knee length dress of.

"Wow Lily you look amazing!" Amanda said as she pinned her hair back.

"You think so?" Lily asked twirling around.

"Yes! My brother is going to die when he sees you!"

"I think her brother will die." Alexis laughed putting her pale blue dress on and twisting her blond hair "I don't know what to do with my hair."

"Curl it." Amanda and Lily said together.

"You think?" Alexis asked picking at her hair.

"Yes!" the two smiled.

"I think thick curls." Lily said twisting Alexis' hair.

"Hmm yeah that might be good." Amanda said fingering her hair "What about soft curls?"

"Oh that would be much better." Lily agreed.

Amanda smiled grabbing the gel and applying just a small amount to Alexis' blond hair and watched as the soft glossy curls formed "Perfect."

Alexis looked in the mirror and frowned "I don't even know who that girl is."

"That is our bestest friend Alexis who is going to wow Cooper Daniels straight into a coma." Amanda said giving her a squeeze.

"Come on let's go knock the socks off our respected men." Lily said checking her appearance one more time.

Amanda laughed and walked from the dorm first receiving several cat calls as she walked into the common room "Wow." Hugo said looking at her.

"You like?" she asked twirling around.

"You look amazing. We'll have to keep Craig in check tonight." he winked walking out of the common room to go meet his date.

Amanda giggled watching Alexis and Lily come downstairs "You both look amazing!" Amanda gushed.

"Thanks! Where's Craig?" Lily asked.

"He's probably already down there." Amanda shrugged "We never did say where we were meeting."

"Well come on then let's not be late to our dance!" Alexis said with a smile pushing her two friends towards the portrait hole.

Amanda laughed linking arms with the two walking down the stairs to where her brother stood waiting for Lily. He looked at the three and smiled "You three look amazing. Amanda, I've got my eye on you tonight." he said putting two fingers up to his eyes and then pointing at her "Lily, my lovely flower, you look beautiful this evening."

Lily giggled "Thank you Scorpius." she kept giggling as the two walked into the Great Hall.

"Alexis?" Cooper asked walking over and looking at her "Wow. You look, you look, just wow. I've never seen anyone more beautiful."

Alexis blushed "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Cooper smiled offering his arm.

Alexis nodded and walked in with him smiling like a fool. Amanda shook her head and stood in the hall waiting. Looking around she wondered why Craig wasn't there yet. She was sure he had a good reason. Becoming bored with standing in the entryway she walked towards the Great Hall and peeked inside. She was overwhelmed by how amazing the room looked with it's silver star decorations and people dancing. She smiled spotting her friends and watching them dance and laugh. Amanda stood in the back watching "Hey there you are!" Craig said jogging into the hall.

Amanda turned and smiled "Hey."

"Hi." he smiled.

"I think we covered that." Amanda laughed.

"I believe you're right." Craig smiled a bright toothy smile "Now how about a spin on the dance floor?"

"I'd love to!"

Craig laughed grabbing her hand leading her to the dance floor. The two danced the night away barely noticing anyone else around them. When it was over Amanda was slightly sad that it was. She and Craig walked back to Gryffindor common room together talking and laughing "I had a great time tonight." Craig smiled as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Me too." Amanda said looking at him.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked.

Amanda smiled and nodded "I'd love that."

"Great, so it's a date." Craig smiled.

"It's a date." Amanda repeated looking at the Fat Lady "Balderdash." she said to the portrait.

"I don't know if I want to let you in." the woman in pink smiled.

"Why on earth not?" Amanda and Craig asked together.

"Well most dates that have ended outside my portrait ended in a kiss."

"We're just friends." Amanda said.

"Yeah what she said." Craig confirmed.

"Fine." the lady huffed swinging open.

Amanda rolled her eyes walking through the portrait hole "I can't stand when she pulls stuff like that." Craig said as they walked into the common room.

"She seems very full of herself."

"Oh she is."

"Getting in a little late aren't we?" a voice from the corner said.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun. hehe so who do you think the mysterious voice is? how do you think the story is going so far? thoughts? suggestions? I love hearing them! Leave me some love by clicking that lovely little box below!


	16. Ch 15

Amanda and Craig jumped watching as the person in the corner came into view. Amanda groaned "You have got to be kidding me."

Craig looked from her to the other person in the room "Um you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Amanda grumbled "Looks like I need to talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow." she said looking at Craig.

"Okay, you sure?" Craig asked.

"I'm positive." Amanda glared at the other boy in the room.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Craig smiled at her before hurrying up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Amanda rounded on the him "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see Lily."

"How did you even get in?"

"I sweet talked the Fat Lady." Amanda looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Alright I bribed a first year to give me the password. Looks like you were having a good time tonight."

Amanda looked deadly "You were spying on me?"

"Spying is such a harsh term, I prefer the term watching. I was simply wondering what possessed you to go on a date with Ben's younger brother."

"I don't think you really have a say in this anymore."

"I think I do."

"No you really don't." Amanda said looking at him.

"And why not?"

"Because, you know damn well why not."

"Oh using profanity now? I thought you hated it." he said smirking.

"I do! I hate it, but you are pushing me to the edge." she exclaimed.

"I don't know why. I just simply asked a question."

"It is none of your business who I go with to a school dance."

"I think I have some say."

Amanda had enough "JAMES POTTER YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHO I DATE! DAMNIT YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME AFTER ME!" she yelled pulling her wand out and tossing it aside so she didn't hex him, though she knew if she did become too upset there was no telling what her hands would do "I HATE HOW MUCH YOU FRUSTRATE ME! I MEAN HONESTLY!"

"Stop yelling you'll wake the whole tower." James hissed crossing the room and and placing his hand over her mouth.

Amanda shoved him away "You are ridiculous you know that? You are so infuriating!" she turned walking from the common room and back down the corridor.

James ran after her "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Amanda, it's late, you're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care, my brother is head boy, maybe I'll just head down there and get him out here so he can tell you to go away!"

"I don't remember us ending on bad terms." James said keeping up with her.

Amanda stopped and turned to look at him "Twenty minutes."

"What?" James asked looking confused.

"I stood outside the Leaky Cauldron for twenty minutes waiting for you to come after me."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

Amanda shook her head "I shouldn't have had to tell you." she said continuing to walk.

"Amanda?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned and sighed watching Scorpius walking over to her "What are you doing wandering around?" he looked at James "And what are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Malfoy."

"It is when it involves my sister." Scorpius growled.

"Alright boys break it up." Amanda said stepping between them.

"Amanda what are you doing out so late? And with him," he jabbed his wand towards James "nonetheless."

"Craig walked me to the common room and Quidditch boy over here scared the living daylights out of us! Craig went to bed and then I started yelling at him."

"You started yelling?" Scorpius smirked.

"Shut up." Amanda warned pointing a finger at him "Don't make me use this."

James looked confused "It's your finger."

"In America they learn to do magic with and without a wand." Scorpius explained "I wouldn't push her."

"Wandless magic?" James looked shocked "You never told me that."

"The subject never came up." Amanda said looking at him.

"I still have to finish my rounds, so James if you could walk my sister back to Gryffindor, I would appreciate you walking her back and then leaving."

"I can do that."

"Do I get a say?" Amanda asked.

"No." both of them responded.

"Of course not." Amanda grumbled.

James smirked "What can't stand being so close to your old boyfriend? Afraid you can't control yourself?" he asked as they walked back towards the common room.

"No, I'm just mad. I was healing. I was slowly getting over you. I can't just switch back to being all giggly because you're around. You didn't come after me and that killed me." Amanda told him just before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

James said nothing only grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Amanda melted into his kiss and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck her hands roughly grabbing his hair at the base of his neck tangling her hands in it. Neither of them broke the kiss just stood there in the middle of the corridor snogging. James got the upper hand and pushed her against the wall still continuing his attack on her lips.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Lily asked coming out of the portrait in her pajamas wand out. The two sprang apart breathing hard "James? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

James looked at his sister and smiled "Getting my girlfriend back."

Amanda looked at him and shook her head "We're not back together." she said through deep breaths "I meant what I said at the pub."

"Yet you just yelled at me for not coming after you. Amanda I care so very deeply for you." James said taking her hands in his searching her face for a glimmer of hope.

"Caring isn't enough James." Amanda said shaking her head pulling her hands from his. "I shouldn't expect more, I really shouldn't. I think you need to go, I think we need space. I think, I think I'm in love with you and it kills me to tell you that I can't be with you. Kills me to think that I could letting the one guy who is my other half go. But I'm fifteen, I don't know what love is. I know the concept and I am in love with love. I can't be anything but in love with that. So James I ask you, if you truly care deeply for me, you let me grow up. Wait for me."

James looked at her and then at his sister who was standing there wide-eyed "Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes," Amanda nodded "I love love. I need to grow up so that love for love can become love for another person."

James nodded "I think I'll go now." he looked at Lily "Love you Lils."

Lily smiled "Love you too Jammers."

James half smiled walking away from the two girls fighting the urge to breakdown. He left leaving Amanda there slightly shaking "I just pushed him away didn't I?"

"Yes." Lily said with a nod.

"He's not going to come back is he?" she asked watching him walking away.

"No Amanda, he won't come back." Lily said walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think he'll wait for me?" Amanda asked as they walked to the portrait and gave her the password. She picked her wand up when the entered the common room and stood there slightly frozen.

"It's hard to tell." Lily answered honestly leading her up the stairs.

Amanda closed her eyes and nodded. Lily led her to the dormitory and helped her take the pins from her hair and put her pajamas on. She lay in her bed not moving. She couldn't believe after two weeks of brooding and wishing James had come after he was there and she pushed him away. Closing her eyes she let the silent tears fall down her face. She was almost asleep when sobs downstairs alerted her. Sitting up Amanda looked at Lily who was also sitting up. Both girls looked at Alexis' bed and noticed it still empty. Shooting up both of them ran downstairs and saw Alexis laying face down on the couch. "Lex?" Amanda moved towards the couch.

"Honey what happened?" Lily asked sitting down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alexis sobbed.

Amanda and Lily exchanged looks "Did something happen on your date?"

"No." Alexis cried "Yes." she said after a moment.

"What happened?" Amanda asked sitting on the floor by her friends face.

"He, he, he." Alexis began to cry harder.

Amanda's face grew hard "What did that no good sleezeball do to you?"

Lily's eyes grew wide "Lex no."

"Nothing happened, but he tried!" Alexis sobbed.

"Oh honey!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Come on let's go see your dad." Amanda said helping Alexis up.

"No, I don't want him to know."

"Lex, we need to tell him. Amanda and I will be right there with you."

Alexis nodded and let them lead her out of the common room "Where are you girls headed now?" the Fat Lady exclaimed angry at being disturbed once more.

"We're going to see Professor Longbottom, not that it's any of your business." Amanda snapped.

"Well don't expect me to be here when you get up!" she yelled after them.

Amanda rolled her eyes and kept an arm around Alexis as they walked down to Neville's office "Amanda I thought I told you to, Lily? Alexis?" Scorpius rounded the corner holding a map. "What's going on?"

"We need to take Alexis to see her dad." Amanda said eyeing the map oddly "What is that?"

"Nothing." Lily, Scorpius, and Alexis said together.

"Whatever, anyways we need to take her to see Professor Longbottom."

"I'll escort you." He said walking with them "James leave then?"

"James was here?" Alexis sniffled.

"Yes and yes." Amanda answered.

"You ok?" Scorpius asked.

"No, but I will be." Amanda smiled slightly. They reached Neville's office and knocked.

They heard movement on the other side of the door "Coming." a tired voice grumbled. The door opened to reveal a very disheveled and tired looking Neville "Alexis? Lily? Scorpius? Amanda? What are you all doing out?" he looked at his daughter "Lexie, baby what's wrong?" Alexis said nothing just rushed into his arms and hugged him "Someone want to explain this to me?"

"I'll let you girls cover this." Scorpius said "Night professor."

"Goodnight Scorpius." Neville said opening the door further for the girls to come in not letting go of Alexis. He closed the door once they were inside "Alright what's going on?"

"Well we aren't completely sure, you see James and I sort of got into it tonight and then when he left Alexis came into the common room crying." Amanda explained.

"James was here?" Neville asked confused.

"Long story and not why we are here." Lily said "As Amanda said Alexis came into the common room. We went down to check on her when she told us that Cooper um, well he, uh." she paused pursing her lips.

"He tried to have sex with me." Alexis whispered.

"WHAT?" Neville roared scaring all three girls "Sorry, he tried to what? I'll have to have a word with him! I'll wake Ernie at once and tell him to get Mister Daniels and,"

Alexis interrupted him "Nothing happened daddy, I stunned him before he could. Amanda taught me and Lily to stun without our wands."

Neville looked at Amanda who shrugged "Wandless magic is big in America. It's easier than carrying a wand, we train with wands but they said that once we left Salem Witch Academy we wouldn't need one. I just decided to be a smarty pants and completed all the classes before that."

"At fourteen?" Neville asked amazed.

"Yeah why not? But using a wand is so much different." Amanda said looking at him.

"I would imagine so." Neville looked at Alexis who was still glued to him "You ok Lexie?"

"Yes, hugs make everything better."

"Would you like to stay here tonight? Your mother will be here in the morning."

"Can I?" Alexis asked hopeful.

"Of course."

"Can Lily and Amanda stay with me?"

"Sure." Neville smiled waving his wand. Three plush purple sleeping bags appeared and he smiled at his handy work.

"Where did those come from?" Lily asked.

"Home." Alexis said looking at one of them "That's mine I spilled juice on it over the summer."

Amanda grabbed a sleeping bag and walked over and laid it down "I'm beat."

"Me too." Lily said laying her bag next to Amanda's.

"I'm still in my dress." Alexis laughed looking at her dress.

"Check my closet your mum may have left something when she came by before school started." Neville nodded towards the bedroom portion of his living quarters.

Alexis nodded and walked into his room coming out a few minutes later wearing a pair of pajamas "These are mine, why did mum bring a pair of my pajamas?"

Neville shrugged "Maybe she foresaw you staying here at some point. Anyways goodnight my little love," he kissed her forehead "and goodnight to you two." he smiled at the two girls who were snuggled down on the floor.

"Night." Amanda and Lily responded sleepily.

Neville smiled and shook his head walking into his living quarters. Amanda's night was filled with a dreamless sleep. She was glad when she woke up that she had no memories of dreams. The last thing she wanted to think about was James. Her heart broke and all she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry, but she knew that was not an option. So for now she would buck up and take everything one day at a time, one day just maybe the two of them would end up together. For now she would be happy. For now she was going to be okay.


	17. Ch 16

James walked away shaking his head trying to figure out what had just happened. Walking out onto the grounds he headed towards the gates going over what had happened step by step. He had thought for sure he had won Amanda back. She had, after all, kissed him back. "James is that you?" he heard a gruff gravelly voice call.

James turned and saw his father's friend and the school's groundskeeper walking towards him "Yeah Hagrid, it's me."

"What're ya doing here?" Hagrid asked approaching him with a lantern.

James shook his head "Honestly Hagrid, I don't know. I came to get Amanda back. She didn't take me back."

Hagrid nodded "Come inside for some tea."

"Hagrid, I really should get going," James said.

"I insist." Hagrid looked at him.

James sighed and nodded "Alright, I could use a cup."

"Good." Hagrid smiled leading James to the small hut where he lived. He put the kettle on the stove and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs gesturing for James to do the same. When James sat down Hagrid eyed him for a moment "So Amanda didn't take ya back?"

"No, turned me down flat."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I didn't fight for her. I just let her walk away from me."

"Do you love her?"

James sat in silence for a moment thinking about the question. Did he love her? He truly cared for her "I don't know."

"Lemme ask ya this, when ya picture yer life in the next ten years is she there?" He asked the young Quidditch player.

James closed his eyes looking into that future, was Amanda there? Yes, yes she was "Yeah, she's there."

Hagrid nodded "So let me ask ya again James, do ya love Amanda?"

He nodded this time "More than I ever knew I did."

"So are ya just going to let her walk away from you?"

"No, this time I'm going to fight." James said getting up "This time I'm not going to let her get away from me. Thanks Hagrid." He walked to the door of the hut and hurried from the grounds apparating just outside the gates he went home to plan. He would have to enlist the help of his family and his friends for sure. He would need to make this bold, spontaneous, and completely romantic. It was not something that could be done overnight, but he would get it done. He would get Amanda back.

Back at Hogwarts time was passing quickly and before anyone could blink Christmas was upon them. People were planning on going home including the Malfoy siblings "I can't believe this, this will be my first Christmas home in four years!" Amanda gushed that morning at breakfast before they boarded the trains home.

"Seriously?" Lily and Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been home at all. It was just too far." Amanda sighed "But this year I get to go home!"

"Did you guys hear?" Hugo asked sitting down grabbing a stack of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Hear what?" the girls asked.

"Cooper Daniels was expelled last night." Hugo said loading his fork and stuffing his face.

"What?" the girls jaws dropped. No one had talked about that night in Neville's office. They swore it was just between them. When Lily or Amanda saw Cooper they simply steered Alexis away from him.

"Yeah he was caught last night doing some disgusting things to a girl who was not willing." Hugo said with a shrug "Minnie had a fit and expelled him."

"Wow." Amanda said looking at Alexis.

Alexis nodded and smiled "I'm free, he has no power over me anymore."

Lily smiled and hugged her "He never did to begin with. You are a strong person and now you don't have to look over your shoulder."

Hugo paused "Wait, I'm confused."

"It's alright Hugh, it's a long story." Amanda said shaking her head "Bottom line is our Lex is not going to be harassed by that jerk ever again."

Before Hugo could respond Scorpius came and sat in-between Lily and Amanda kissing them both on the cheek "Hello kid, Lils."

"Kid." Amanda rolled her eyes "I'm not a kid you know."

"Eh you're still my kid sister."

"Blah."

Scorpius laughed draping an arm over Lily's shoulders "So are we ready to go home?"

"Of course!" Lily smiled "I can't wait to see Teddy and Abby. She's pregnant."

"What?" Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, Alexis, and several other Weasley cousins asked.

"Yeah, he wrote me last night and told me. They aren't getting too excited just yet. After everything they've been through I think they're allowed to have some doubts, but so far everything looks good." Lily sighed.

"Okay so I know who Teddy is, he's our cousin of sorts, but uh who's Abby?" Amanda asked.

"Abby is Teddy's wife." Scorpius told her "She's a sweetheart. A lot like you actually."

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Definitely." Everyone agreed.

"What's going on?" Albus asked sitting on the other side of Amanda picking off her plate.

"Hey." Amanda said smacking his hand.

"Abby's pregnant." Lily filled him in.

"Wow that's great. Are they sure?"

"So far."

"Great, well we better head down to the carriages." Scorpius said getting up offering Lily his hand, which she gladly took.

Albus shook his head "They won't last the year." he sighed getting up.

Amanda looked at him "Like you and Taylor?"

Albus snorted "Yeah, well that's different."

Amanda raised an eyebrow "And how my dear Albus is that any different?"

"Because Taylor is an only child." Albus sighed offering Amanda his hand which she gladly took.

"Oh Albus, if you miss her so much just get her back!" Amanda laughed.

Just as she said this Taylor passed them and saw Albus holding her hand "Well!" Taylor gasped looking at the two of them "Now I know what's going on, you broke it off with James and you with me to be together. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Us?" the two looked at each other disgusted "A couple? Are you mad?" they asked together.

"Taylor, I look at Albus how I look at Scorpius, as a brother and a pig really." Amanda said looking at him "No offense."

Albus rolled his eyes "It's true and I look at her as I look at Lily, as a sister and downright annoying."

"Then why are you holding hands?" Taylor snapped.

"Why do you care?" Amanda asked confused.

"I don't!" Taylor huffed walking off.

"Oh she is so not over you." Amanda laughed as they reached the carriages, no longer holding hands.

As they got on the train they sat in one compartment talking about Christmas "I'm most looking forward to the ball." Lily smiled.

"What ball?" Amanda asked.

"The ball mum and dad throw." Scorpius said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those." Amanda sighed "I'm looking forward to being in my own bed!"

"Me too." the others agreed.

"Do you think James will come?" Alexis asked.

"He better not." Scorpius and Albus said together.

Amanda looked at them "Why? If he's invited there's no reason he shouldn't come."

"Because, he will just try and talk to you." Scorpius said.

"Ooo call the Aurors." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Amanda he hurt you."

"And I him. We're even." she sighed leaning back.

Lily leaned over and looked at Scorpius "She's in love with him, don't take that away from her."

Scorpius sighed and nodded "Alright I won't. Manda, I promise that if he shows up I won't stop him. No promises about dad though."

"Blah." Amanda groaned. Everyone in the compartment laughed as the train trekked on to Kings Cross. When the train finally reached the station Amanda had fallen asleep leaning against Scorpius' shoulder. He rolled his eyes and moved letting her fall onto the seat and bouncing awake "I'm up!" she cried looking around. She narrowed her eyes at Scorpius "Jerk."

He laughed "Sorry, but you were starting to snore, plus we're here."

"Oh good." She smiled smoothing her hair. She grabbed her bag and followed him off the train "Do they normally pick you up?"

Scorpius nodded "Yep."

"Good!" Amanda smiled running down the platform finding Draco "Daddy!"

Draco smiled and scooped her into his arms hugging her tightly "Hello Pumpkin!"

"Draco stop smothering the poor girl!" Astoria laughed opening her arms to Amanda.

Amanda laughed and hugged her mother "Hi mum."

"Hello my darling. Where's your brother?"

"Saying goodbye to Lily probably." Amanda shrugged.

"Lily? Lily Potter?" Astoria asked.

"Do we know another Lily?" she asked.

Astoria laughed "No I guess we don't."

"Hello mum, hello dad." Scorpius smiled walking over and kissing Astoria's cheek and shaking Draco's hand.

"Hello dear." Astoria smiled.

"Can we go home now?" Amanda asked.

Draco laughed "Of course, let's get your trunks."

"We didn't bring them." they said together.

"Why?" their parents asked.

"We brought these." they each held up their shoulder bags.

"Undetectable extending charm." Amanda said happily "Rose taught Lily, Lex, and I."

"Well that certainly beats lugging those trunks." Astoria smiled brightly.

"Yes, and doesn't draw as much attention either." Draco laughed.

"Where are your owls?"

"At home, we sent them along this morning." Scorpius said as they walked through the barrier.

"Wonderful, let's get going then." Draco smiled walking down an alley.

"Dad? Um where are we going?" Amanda asked.

"We're apparating home."

"We're what?"

"Apparating, we have a lot to get done before tomorrow nights ball." Astoria said pulling her wand out "See you all at home." she smiled disappearing with a pop. Scorpius looked at Amanda and shrugged doing the same thing.

"Shall we?" Draco asked looking at her with a smile.

Amanda nodded and held onto her father's arm as they to disappeared with a pop. Coming out in the snow covered garden on the manor Amanda smiled brightly "Home for Christmas. I'm so excited."

Draco laughed "We're happy to have you home pumpkin. Now then come along, your mother will definitely have things for us to do."

Amanda laughed with him following him into the house. When they entered she stopped in her tracks "Whoa." she let out looking at all the decorations and large tree in the corner of the living area "That's our Christmas tree?"

"That's nothing, last years was bigger." Scorpius said walking by with a bowl of popcorn and cranberry's.

"I wanna help!" Amanda giggled running after her brother. For the next hour she and Scorpius made popcorn strings for the tree. "I can't believe we are making these." she smiled as they strung them on the tree.

"Why?"

"I just figured our trees would have fold tinsel and flickering fairy lights and all this fancy schmancy stuff."

"Oh we do have all that, we just prefer this stuff better." He laughed.

"Really? Wow, then our tree is going to be amazing!" Amanda giggled.

"Normally is." Scorpius smiled as they finished putting the popcorn on "Alright next is the garland." he waved his wand watching the glittering garland wrap loosely and securely around the large tree.

"Lights?" Amanda asked holding up the glittering lights.

"Yes, that will work." he smiled waving his wand again.

"Finally the tinsel." Astoria smiled walking in giving the bag a blow watching the strands fall over the tree perfectly "Wonderful!" she sighed.

"Yay! Our tree looks amazing!" Amanda smiled brightly.

"Yes, now then my darling grab your coat."

"Why?" Amanda asked looking confused.

"We're going shopping!"

"Ah mum!"


	18. Ch 17

The next day the house was bustling as Astoria gave directions to the servants and Tilli. Amanda and Scorpius stayed out of the way for the most part. They spent most of the day outside running in the snow, having snowball fights, building snowmen, snow forts, and of course making snow angels. It was just like when they were little. Amanda was having the best time of her life, of course that was before her mother called them inside to get ready. Amanda sat in her room looking in the mirror of her vanity and tried to figure out what to do with her hair. She didn't want it curled. She always did that. Straight didn't look right with her dress, and having it down didn't either. Astoria walked in completely dress and her hair pulled elegantly back "Sweetheart you aren't ready, what's wrong?"

"I can't figure my hair out!" Amanda groaned.

"Let me help you." Astoria smiled gently braiding and twisting Amanda's hair until it to was elegantly pulled back and pinned in place.

"Wow, mum that looks amazing." Amanda smiled.

"Thank you darling." Astoria smiled grabbing another chair and the makeup bag.

"Mum, makeup really?" Amanda groaned looking at the things she considered torture devices.

"Trust me." Astoria laughed putting the pale sparkly eye shadow on her daughter and thick layer of mascara making her crystal blue eyes pop. The last touch was a small little touch of red lip gloss "There, now you look breathtaking."

Amanda looked in the mirror and was taken aback. She didn't even look like herself, let alone her fifteen year old self. Looking at her mother she smiled "Okay, I guess makeup isn't all bad."

Astoria shook her head "No, makeup is not bad at all. Now then put your shoes on and lets get going."

Amanda nodded and walked over to her shoes slipping them on. Walking out with her mother she stopped in front of the large mirror that was at the top of the stairs looking herself over. The dress was perfect, deep green silk that was knee length and flowing, her shoes a silver sparkle and about four inches high, her hair perfect, and her makeup the same "Wow."

"Wow." she heard Scorpius say as he came out of his room "Dad and I are going to have to watch you tonight Amanda."

"Oh stop." Amanda blushed.

"I'm serious. You look amazing." He took her hands in his and looked her over "My little sister is not so little anymore." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Amanda sighed and hugged his middle "I'll always be your sister, just like I'll always be dad's little girl."

Scorpius laughed "That's true. Now then Miss Amanda, may I have the pleasure of escorting you downstairs?" he asked with a bow.

"Why Master Scorpius I would be all to happy to have the pleasure of having you escorting me." she smiled with a curtsy.

Scorpius laughed looping arms with her and walking downstairs. Amanda was surprised to see so many people downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Amanda let out a small noise of surprise. Scorpius looked at her confused and followed her gaze to see where she was looking. There standing across the sea of dancing couples was James Potter, and on his arm a gorgeous blonde "Amanda." Scorpius looked to his side to say something but found his sister wasn't there "Amanda?"

James looked up hearing someone say her name and watched as a blur of green, red, and sparkle went outside "Delaney, will you excuse me?" he asked pulling his arm gently from hers.

Delaney smiled and nodded "Of course Jamie, I'm going to go check out a little number I saw when we came in."

James laughed walking swiftly away from his friend and outside "Where could she have gone?" he wondered aloud to himself. He didn't have to look long before he heard the muffled sobs of someone in the garden. Walking into the small rose garden he saw her kneeling in the snow hands covering her face. Shaking his head he took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders "Amanda are you trying to catch your death?"

Amanda jumped hearing his voice and feeling the jacket. Getting up she pulled the jacket tightly around her "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with your date?"

James shook his head "No, I'd rather be out here with you making sure you don't catch pneumonia or something else."

"Yes well as you can see I am just fine." she said wiping just under her eyes making sure her makeup was not running.

"Yes I do see, and I don't think you are alright." James took a step closer to her.

To which Amanda took a step back "James go back inside to your date, I'm sure she misses you."

"I highly doubt that." James said still moving towards her.

Each step he took backed Amanda up yet another step "And why is that?"

"Because," he said watching as she lost her balance, his Chaser instincts taking over and catching her before she fell "Delaney is not into men." he said looking into her eyes.

Amanda looked right into his hazel hues "Oh." she simply said looking at his lips for only a moment.

"Yeah." James said looking at her lips when she looked at his. Lifting her upright he kissed her. Not as rough as he had at Hogwarts, but not exactly soft sweet.

Amanda responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. James pulled back and kissed her cheek "Why did you stop?" she asked her breathing heavy.

"Because Amanda, I'm not a toy. I need to know how you feel. And don't feed me any of that bullshit you fed me at Hogwarts. I want your thoughts."

Amanda looked at him and hung her head "I love you." she whispered.

"What?" James asked.

"I love you." she said louder looking at him "Damnit James I love you. I shouldn't but I do."

James smiled brightly wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around "I love you too." he said when he finally set her down and kissed her once more.

Just outside the garden Lily, Scorpius, Albus, and Alexis stood watching them "Well it's about time." Lily smiled looking up at Scorpius who was frowning "What?"

"He just better not break her heart again. If he does, I will be forced to kick his ass. I know he's your brother, but that is my little sister. I would expect nothing less from your brothers." Scorpius said looking at Albus.

"He's right. He's my best mate, but if he hurts you I kill." Albus said jokingly punching Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius laughed and grabbed Albus into a headlock. The two began to wrestle in the snow leaving Lily and Alexis standing there shaking their heads. They turned back to James and Amanda who were still locked in a sweet love filled kiss. Amanda pulled away and smiled "So what now?" she asked him.

"Now? Well now we go inside holding hands and watch as everyone congratulates us." James smiled kissing her nose.

Amanda giggled and laced her fingers with his "And what about my parents?"

"Well, your mum should be fine. Your dad? Well I think he may take some convincing."

"That's true. I did spend a few days in my room not speaking or eating." she said pulling his jacket further around her.

James hung his head "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Amanda shrugged.

"Alright should we go inside?" he asked her smiling brightly.

"Yes we should." she giggled stopping when she heard muffled sounds "What on earth?" Amanda looked towards the front of the garden entrance and saw her brother and his best friend rolling in the snow "Oh my gosh!"

James looked as well and ran over pulling the two boys apart "Oi!" Albus yelled "What was that for James?"

"Well you two were fighting!"

"No we weren't." Scorpius said standing up and shaking the snow out of his hair.

"You weren't?" Amanda asked walking up.

"No, they were wrestling like two school boys." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Amanda shook her head "I think I'm going to head back inside." she smiled.

"Hey hold on just a second!" Lily and Alexis yelled running after her.

"You aren't getting away that easy!" Lily laughed "We need details."

"About what?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"About you and James, duh." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that." Amanda blushed a deep red.

"Yes that." her best friends repeated.

"Nothing, I mean we kissed...a lot, but that's all." she giggled.

"So are you two back together?" Lily asked.

"I think so."

"YAY!" Alexis giggled clapping her hands.

"Don't get too excited, my dad may just kill him." Amanda giggled walking inside and watching as Draco made eye contact "Oh boy." she gulped.

Draco walked right over to her and looked at Alexis and Lily "I uh think I hear my mother calling." Alexis said nervously grabbing Lily's hand and walking away.

"You ok daddy?" Amanda asked.

"No, I'm not." he said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her from the ballroom and into his study.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked sitting down.

"You might be. Did I see correctly, were you and James Potter out in the garden together?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No, I was checking up on you. I saw you run out and then he followed."

"Dad, he was worried about me. He did nothing to upset me."

"Are you two dating again?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Is that really any of your business?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father."

Amanda shook her head "I get that, but that doesn't mean that you have to know everything."

"Why not? You tell your mother everything, why am I any different?" Draco asked leaning back in his chair arms folded.

"Well for one mum doesn't pout because she doesn't know something, and two because talking to mum is different. I can tell her girly stuff and she doesn't get mad or fly off the handle."

"I won't fly off the handle."

"Oh really?" Amanda said crossing her arms "Fine, James showed up with a date and she's gorgeous and,"

Before Amanda could get another word out Draco stood up "What? This is exactly why I didn't want to invite the Potters!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Amanda yelled standing up "See this is why I don't tell you stuff!"

"Well can you blame me! He broke your heart and then has the audacity to come here with a date!"

"She's gay." Amanda said simply.

She watched as her father's mind literally braked "What?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "James' date is a fellow Quidditch player and has absolutely no interest in men."

"That's why he brought her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right. Continue."

"Are you going to flip out again?"

"No, I promise to stay quiet."

"Good, anyways so I got upset and walked out to the garden. James followed me and we talked. Then talking turned to kissing." Amanda paused looking at her father. Draco looked deadly, but said nothing "So we decided to get back together." she rushed running from the study and finding James she kissed him quickly "You better get out of here, my father just found out about us and he's angry."

"What?" James asked looking at her "He can't be that mad."

Draco came out of the office wand drawn "POTTER!" he shouted.

James looked at Draco blinking "Ok so he can be that mad."

"James, dear I think you better go before my husband hexes you." Astoria said walking over.

"Right-o Mrs. Malfoy." James said kissing Amanda's cheek "Talk to you later." he smiled apparating away.

"Come back you coward!" Draco yelled.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted walking over his own wand drawn.

"What?" Draco asked spinning wand on Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and put his own wand on Draco "Were you going to hex my son?"

"It was a possibility. He broke Amanda's heart and now has weaseled his way back into her life! I won't have it."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but James loves her. You have to think of her happiness."

"My daughter would be happy if your son hadn't come back."

"My son was heartbroken without her."

"He shouldn't have broken up with her then!"

"She broke up with him."

"Same difference!" Draco snarled.

Amanda rushed over putting herself between the two fathers "Stop it! You two are acting like children!" she pointed a finger at her father "I will use this."

Draco sighed and put his wand down first "The party is over." he said storming from the room just as the clock tolled twelve.

"Happy Christmas to you to." Amanda sighed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it boring? Exciting? You hate it? Really want to hear your thoughts on how this story is going. :)


	19. Ch 18

Amanda wanted to crawl into a hole once every last party guest had left. She had spent the last hour on the couch between her mother and grandmother as her grandfather and father yelled at her. One yelling about dating a Potter, and the other well the other was just ranting. Astoria kept trying to calm Draco down, but Narcissa kept quiet and just let Lucius go on and on and on. Scorpius sat in the corner in an over stuffed armchair listening, finally having enough he stood up "You two are acting like children." he stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked looking at his son.

"You heard me the first time father, Amanda is a good kid, she gets good grades, has not gotten into trouble once this year, and she fell in love. Sure it's with a pig-headed, arrogant pro Quidditch player, but we can't help who we fall in love with. It just happens. Look at you and mum, she was in Hufflepuff and you in Slytherin. In school you didn't give her the time of day, but after that you two fell hopelessly in love and now have two kids."

"That is beside the point. I never broke your mothers heart and then came crawling back!"

"James didn't come crawling back!" Amanda defended "He was invited to the party with his family. I'm the one who became upset when he brought a date, I'm the one who said I love you first, and I'm the one who broke up with him in the first place! I know you guys are upset because you love me and don't want to see me hurt, but you need to let me fall if I do. I know you'll be there to pick me up and brush me off if it happens. So please, let's not ruin Christmas by letting petty differences of the past get in the way."

"Spoken like a true little adult." Astoria smiled kissing Amanda's temple "Now then it's extremely late, let's get upstairs and get some sleep. In the morning we will open presents, and then head to the Burrow for Christmas dinner."

"WHERE?" Lucius exploded "I will not eat with those people!"

Astoria smiled politely "Lucius, you don't have to. This invitation is open to the Malfoy family, but not everyone has to attend."

"What time does Molly want us this year?" Draco sighed.

"She said dinner will be ready promptly at six, but she would like mine and Amanda's help in the kitchen at four."

"Helping cook Christmas dinner! Why that's unheard of!" Lucius ranted.

"I think that's our cue to go to bed." Scorpius said "Goodnight everyone. Happy Christmas."

"Goodnight dear." Astoria smiled kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"Night." Amanda said hugging her mother and grandmother.

"Goodnight dear." Narcissa smiled.

"Goodnight daddy." she said hugging Draco.

"Night Pumpkin, I'll try and work through all this."

"I know you will." Amanda sighed walking up the stairs to her bedroom and shutting the door. Walking to the window she sat on the window seat and stared out at the snow falling. She looked at the picture of Daphne and Mike sitting on the little window ledge and sighed "Would you have flipped out?" she asked Mike's picture "More than likely." she answered. Getting up she changed into her pajama's and went back sitting on the seat.

"Amanda?" she heard a knock on her door "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Scorpius walked in also clad in pajamas "You ok?"

"I've been better on Christmas Eve." she sighed "Starting to think I should have stayed at Hogwarts."

"Why would you want to do that?" Scorpius asked sitting beside her.

"Cut down on all this family drama, duh."

"Amanda, dad will get over this. He always does."

"Yeah, but Grandfather won't."

"Just think of it this way, he's not really your grandfather."

"Yeah that really doesn't help, just makes me depressed really. You know what I have always wondered?"

"What?"

"I've always wondered if Mike had parents, and siblings. Do I have grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins in America?"

"I don't know."

"I know you don't, it was more a question I was saying out loud."

Scorpius chuckled "You could ask mum and dad."

Amanda nodded "Not now, tonight I need dad to get used to James and I being back together. I don't need him thinking I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore."

"He wouldn't think that." Amanda gave him a look "Okay, maybe he would."

"Exactly, so after the holidays and after all this has wound down, I will write to mum and ask her about it. Now then what is this about going to the Burrow?" Amanda asked.

Scorpius laughed "Right forgot this is your first Christmas home in four years."

"Yeah a little behind the times here."

"Well in my third year Albus and I were very close and so it forced our dads to talk to each other."

"Wait, Mr. Potter and dad didn't like each other?" Amanda asked confused.

"They loathed each other. The first time we all got together mum and Mrs. P had to stop them from hexing each other."

"Wow, so what does that have to do with the Burrow and Molly?"

"Well after everything settled down, Molly and Arthur invited us to Christmas dinner. Molly more than Arthur."

"Oh, so we have Christmas dinner with the Weasley's?"

"Crazy right?"

"Extremely. No wonder grandfather had a fit."

"Yeah he's never been a fan of them."

"So this started when I was in America? That's crazy." she sighed pointing her finger at her bed turning the covers down "And to think I'd be in my tenth year of school."

"Tenth?"

"Yeah, remember I had all those home studies when I was a kid? I thought mum and dad were just being crazy and wanted me to have a good education."

"That's right I forgot about that."

"Like I had a choice?" Amanda asked defensively.

"Hey some good had to come out of it right?" Scorpius asked amused.

"Being able to use magic with my finger comes to mind." she smiled "Now get out of my room so I can sleep before I use it on you."

Scorpius laughed kissing his sister's forehead "Night Manda."

"Night Scorpy." she smiled.

Scorpius cringed walking out of his sisters room. She knew he hated that nickname, and yet she still insisted on using it. Walking away from the window Amanda got under the covers and snuggled down into her blankets letting her dreams be filled with visions of sugar plums and garden kisses. Downstairs Lucius and Narcissa had left, but Draco and Astoria were still talking. "She's just a child!"

Astoria rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time "Draco, she's the same age as I was when I developed a crush on you."

"Yes, but I didn't even know you existed at that point!" he exclaimed "Which I am truly sorry about." he covered quickly.

Astoria nodded "I know you are dear, but Amanda is a smart girl."

"I know that, but James is a hormonal teenager who is now a international superstar! He's going to break her heart once again!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands in the air falling onto the couch next to his wife his hands over his face.

"And when that happens, Scorpius, Albus, Teddy, and a few other people will make sure James knows exactly what he has done." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She hates me."

Astoria rolled her eyes "She doesn't hate you."

"Oh I'm sure she does."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, you should have seen the way she looked at me when she left my office. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. And then again when I exploded and threatened to hex James! I'm glad she has control over her magic, because who knows what that blasted finger of hers would have done."

Astoria bit back a laugh as she looked at her husband "Dear, Amanda is a teenager. She will sometimes hate us, but it won't last long. She will get over it, and the sooner you accept her relationship with James the faster this all becomes a thing of the past."

Draco sighed and looked at her "I know you're right, but it's so much more fun to wallow in self pity."

Astoria rolled her eyes "Draco." she sighed "Go get the presents so we can get to bed. I'm tired and just because those two are teenagers does not mean we are immune to 5am wake up calls!"

Draco began laughing as he got up "You're right! Now then presents." he waved his wand and hit the floor as the parade of presents zoomed down the stairs "My God woman! How many presents did you get?"

Astoria shrugged "Not many. There are four of us, so I went with about twelve presents each. Now come on, I don't want to be awake when Santa comes do you?"

Draco sighed and nodded following her upstairs into their bedroom hoping the next day would bring hope and happiness to his family. Amanda was his little girl, blood or not. He loved her as his own and nothing would ever change that. He could learn to like the Potter boy. One Potter was enough though. Draco prayed Scorpius didn't fall for the daughter, or worse a Weasley!


	20. Ch 19

Christmas morning had always been Amanda's favorite day. As a child she could remember waking the whole house up with her shrills and shrieks exclaiming it was Christmas. She'd run into her parents room and jump on their bed shouting over and over for them to get up. Presents were waiting and she was not a child that like to be kept waiting for her presents. Then in Salem it had been the same thing. She'd wake her dorm mates up and toss everyone their presents once by the tree. This Christmas morning was different though. She was home this Christmas. Snug in her bed and happily content on never leaving the warmth of her thick blankets. Her brother however had different plans. Scorpius stood in the doorway watching his sister sleep waiting for the perfect and opportune moment to wake her. When Amanda grumbled in her sleep and rolled over onto her stomach he smirked. Rubbing his hands together he got a running start and lunged onto the canopy bed "WAKE UP MANDA!" He yelled as he landed.

Amanda shrieked as she flew into the air "Scorpius!" she yelled looking at him "Are you trying to kill me!"

He shrugged "No, but it's Christmas morning and I want to open presents!"

Amanda sighed throwing the covers back and putting her dressing gown and slippers on "You're seventeen! My gosh I thought we were immune to these early mornings!"

"What early? It's 8:30! We overslept, now come on!" He smiled grabbing her hand and leading her to the next wing of the house where there parents room was. Opening the door they saw them snuggled together, Draco snoring. Scorpius silently mouthed 3...2...1! The two ran into the room and onto the bed exclaiming together.

"GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" they laughed jumping up and down on the bed like children.

Draco was the first to react, by falling off the bed. Groaning he looked at the two teens "Can't you two ever wake us up the normal way?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged "No."

Astoria laughed getting up "Oh you two, Scorpius help your father up so we can go see what Santa left us."

"WOO HOO!" Amanda yelled "LAST ONE TO THE TREE MAKES BREAKFAST!" she giggled running from the room.

"Hey no fair!" Scorpius said dropping Draco and running after her.

Astoria's hand flew to her mouth laughing. Draco looked at her and narrowed his eyes playfully "I suppose you think this is funny?" she nodded still laughing "Well then I think you are just going to be the last one to the tree!" he laughed getting up and running from the room. Astoria smiled and apparated down to the tree before Draco even got there "Ha h...," he paused "How did you get down here so fast?"

"I have my ways dear, looks like you will be making breakfast this morning." Astoria smiled looking at her husband.

Draco sighed and fell onto the couch "Alright, well let's open presents."

After an hour of paper flying and lots of hugs and thank you's the Malfoy's sat down for a wonderful breakfast. Draco had outdone himself making cinnamon rolls, poached eggs, sausage, scrambled eggs, for Amanda who hated poached eggs, and a plate of fruit "Thanks for breakfast daddy." Amanda smiled kissing her father's cheek.

"Oh you're welcome." Draco said in a surprised tone "Where are you going?" he asked noticing her inching towards the stairs.

"Oh I have to get ready for this afternoon. You know we girls take forever to get ready." she smiled.

"Amanda dear, wear your new dress that I got you. That will be perfect for today."

Amanda smiled and nodded running upstairs her gifts floating behind her. Draco looked at the gifts and at his wife "Are you helping her do that?"

"No dear."

"She's doing it all on her own?"

"Yes dear."

"We're going to get a letter aren't we?"

"Doubtful." Astoria said cleaning up the piles of wrapping paper.

"Why doubtful?" Draco asked helping his wife.

"Because in America the kids are allowed to use magic outside of school and since Amanda attended for four years our law of underage magic doesn't apply, well as long as she doesn't use her wand."

"So finger yes, wand no?"

"Pretty much."

Scorpius sat on the couch looking at one of his books and rolled his eyes at his parents banter. Shutting the book he headed upstairs his gifts in hand. Walking into his room he stared at the gift sitting on his bedside table. Picking up the small box wrapped in red he sighed. Amanda walked by dress in hand stopping at her brothers door "What's that?" she asked.

"Lily's Christmas present." he stated simply.

"Why are you staring at it like at any moment it may explode in your face?"

"Because I'm debating giving it to her."

"Why?"

Scorpius paused and looked at her before asking "Because, why aren't you changed?"

Amanda shrugged "I need mums help, and don't change the subject Scorpius! Why are you debating giving that to Lily?"

"I don't know, she and I are real rocky right now."

"You guys seemed fine last night."

"It was all a put on, when we left the station in Hogsmeade we got into a huge fight after the prefects meeting."

"Which is why she was all huffy."

"Yeah, and then when I went to say goodbye she wouldn't let me touch her."

"Ew."

"Not like that Amanda Elizabeth, as in I couldn't hug or kiss her."

Amanda nodded "Oh."

"Exactly, and then last night she said that we would act like the happy couple we once were."

"You two have only been dating for two months. It okay that you've hit a rocky patch. I mean it's not like you two are going to get married someday." Scorpius looked at the floor "Are you?"

"Who knows, we know a lot of people who married their Hogwarts sweetheart."

"Who?"

"Well Lily's parents for one, then there's Lily's grandparents both sets, our grandparents,"

Amanda interrupted "They couldn't stand each other for years."

"But they still dated." he huffed "Anyways we know people."

"Still, Scor I care about you. Just think about the next two years are you really going to keep up a relationship after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, isn't that a question you should be asking James?" he countered.

"My relationship is different."

"How?"

"He's already left." she shrugged walking away. Scorpius watched her walk away and sighed. She was right of course, but he'd never let her know that. Amanda walked downstairs and found Astoria nowhere. Sighing she headed back upstairs to her room only to find her mirror buzzing on her dresser. Frowning to picked it up waving her hand over it "Hello?" she looked at the fuzzy mirror.

"Manda Panda!" her friends all yelled.

Amanda's face lit up "Hey guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" Heather smiled when the picture cleared and she could see them all.

"Happy happy Christmas!" Melanie smiled.

"And a very happy Hanukkah!" Jackie laughed.

"Same to you Jackaroo!" Amanda laughed "Did you send professors screaming in the other direction this year?"

Jackie rolled her eyes "No I brought a small menorah this year. No floating down the halls this year!"

"I'm sure they're all happy about that."

"They are in fact very please." she laughed.

"So what else is new?" Amanda asked the smiling faces she had missed so much.

"Nothing, just Heather writing to her secret admirer every other day." Melanie giggled.

"Secret what?"

Heather blushed "He's not a secret, Ben and I have been writing to one another that's all."

"Ben? As in Ben Wood?" Amanda asked her jaw dropping.

Heather's cheeks deepened to a crimson "Yes Ben Wood."

"Wow, I'm amazed. What does dear old Emilie have to say about that?"

"Emilie was expelled earlier this year." Melanie said with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Amanda yelled "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jackie laughed "Well we didn't know how. It just happened before break, not before that. One of her friends got tired of all the stuff they were pulling and turned her in to Kinkle."

"Are you serious?" Amanda's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Kinkle showed up to your house and asked you to come back herself." Melanie smiled.

"Huh?"

"Emilie confessed to blowing up the potions lab, and a few other things she framed you for. Kinkle was so pissed. We could hear her yelling all through the grounds." Heather smiled "I made my father promise to write you an apology letter. Oh and for the icing on the cake he divorced the whore for being just that!"

"Wow happy Christmas to you Heath." Amanda laughed.

"You seriously have no idea. My dad came home to her screwing some guy on the couch. Livy said that he promptly set the couch on fire."

"Livy? Olivia's home?" Amanda's jaw dropped at the news that Heather's eldest, and estranged, sister was home.

"Yeah, it's been crazy here Mans. I'm so hoping Kinkle let's you come back. You need to come home!"

Home. Amanda thought about it and smiled sadly "Yeah wouldn't that be something, hey guys I hate to cut this short, but I have to get ready for Christmas dinner."

"Oh ok, well we love you Mans!" Heather smiled.

"Yeah love you guys too." she said turning the mirror off. She sat on the edge of her bed as an owl came to her bedroom window. Opening it she took the letter and paid the owl. She sighed looking at who it was from. With shaking hands Amanda opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to write you and tell you that your recent expulsion from Salem Witch Academy has been lifted. We would be most honored if you would attend the spring semester and continue to further your education here. Please write no later than the first of the new year to let us know._

_Yours most graciously,_

_Georgina Kinkle_

_Headmistress _

__Amanda dropped the letter to her side with a sigh "Damnit."


	21. Ch 20

Four hours later Amanda found herself standing in the kitchen of the Burrow with her mother and various members of the Weasley clan. The Potter's had yet to arrive and Amanda felt herself dreading it. Sure she wanted to see Lily, make fun of Albus, and see Mr. and Mrs. P., but James would see right through her. He would know something was wrong the minute he looked at her. "Amanda, dear I think that poor cookie has suffered enough." a slightly amused voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked down and saw the cookie she had been frosting had a thick oozing layer. Amanda groaned and looked into the face of Molly Weasley "Sorry about that Mrs. Weasley."

"No worries dear, your mind seems to be elsewhere, why don't you go outside for a bit and clear your head. A walk always does the mind some good." the older woman smiled.

Amanda gave her a half smiled and walked out into the snow forgetting her jacket. Shivering slightly she walked further into the snow going over the letter she had received in her head. She hadn't told her parents about it, for it was Christmas, but she needed to respond. And why on Earth had Kinkle sent her the letter, aren't these the kinds of things that parents dealt with? She pondered over a thousand questions in her mind before she heard the crunching of snow behind her "So decided to catch your death on Christmas eh?" the smooth drawl of her cousin reaching her ears as a thick wool blanket was draped over her shoulders.

"Thanks Teddy." she half smiled.

"What's up kid?" Teddy asked. Since meeting her cousin Amanda had found he was quite the good listener.

"Remember how I wrote to you and told you that if I had the chance I'd go running back to Salem first chance?"

"Sure, but that was always just a hypothetical thing right?"

"Sure, or it was."

"Was?"

"I got a letter today before we left for here." she said reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulling the folded letter out. She handed it to him and waited.

Teddy read over the letter and then looked at her "Wow. That's something."

"Yes and I have no idea what to do."

"Well talking to your parents would be a good start. Draco and Astoria seem to be the level headed sort of parents," Amanda looked at him "ok so Astoria is. You need to tell them about this Beth."

Amanda sighed at the nickname. He refused to call her Amanda so he settled for Beth, a nickname for Elizabeth "I know, I just can't seem to bring myself to tell them."

"Well let me ask you this, do you want to go back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Seems to me you are rather conflicted."

"Just a bit."

"Beth you need to tell your parents about this and you need to make a decision."

"Teddy how can I? I love being home, but I miss being there." she said looking at him "I really don't want to talk about this anymore. It's Christmas, I should be focusing on family!"

Teddy laughed "You sure do argue with yourself a lot."

"I can't seem to help it." Amanda laughed "Alright let's get inside. I want a cookie!" she smiled taking the letter back from him and walking back towards the house as Lily came bounding out of it.

"Amanda!" she cried lunging herself into her friends arms.

Amanda laughed hugging her "Hi Lily, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!" Lily smiled hugging her again "It's a wonderful day!"

"Boy you sure are happy." Amanda noted as they walked inside.

"Of course I am, it's Christmas, I have a wonderful family, amazing friends, and a boyfriend who is so so so hot!" she smiled.

"Ah so I take it you saw my brother already?"

"Yes and we got caught under Uncle George's cursed mistletoe and had to share the most wonderful kiss to be able to move." Lily sighed happily.

Amanda smirked "I bet the men in your family just loved that!"

"Oh of course, Dad walked away mumbling under his breath, my uncles looked deadly, my cousins worse, and my brothers? Oh my brothers threatened to kill him." she giggled.

Amanda looked shocked "You sound excited over my brothers impending death."

"Oh please, they won't really kill him. Besides Scorpius told James if he got to kill him over me, then he got to kill James over you."

"Oh brother." Amanda muttered under her breath.

"Yes, so now I've said my hellos why don't you go and get stuck under that mistletoe with my brother." Lily smiled giving her a light shove into the room her finger catching on something. The letter slipped from Amanda's pocket as she walked away "Amanda you dropped this." curiosity taking over Lily unfolded the letter and her eyes grew wide "Oh my gosh."

"Hello Lily dear." Astoria smiled walking over "Is everything alright?"

"No, when was Amanda going to tell me she was going back to Salem?"

Amanda walked back and snatched the letter from Lily "Maybe when she was ready to!"

"Amanda what is Lily talking about?" Astoria asked.

Amanda sighed handing the letter to her mother "Emilie Harper confessed to everything and I am now being offered my spot at the school back."

"What?"

"I just got the letter today."

"I see, well it's your decision love." Astoria said.

Amanda nodded and looked at Lily "I'm sorry, I should have told you when you came outside."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have read the letter."

"I really don't know what to do." she admitted looking at her friend.

"We can talk about that tomorrow, now go get stuck under the mistletoe." Lily smiled shoving her.

Amanda began to object when she found she couldn't move "Lily, what the heck!"

"Sorry, that's never happened." Lily said "Normally you only get stuck when someone else is there with you."

"Well go find your uncle so I can get unstuck!"

"Or I could just find James."

"Lily." Amanda warned.

"Alright, I'm going I'm going."

Amanda brooded as she was stuck in place. No one was in the room, it was ridiculous with a family this large someone had to be in the room right? Wrong. Sighing she began to wonder if maybe she should have asked Lily to get James "Whoa Manda." Albus said walking around the corner looking at her "You ok?" Albus asked.

"No I'm stuck under mistletoe!" Amanda snapped.

"Uncle George's cursed misteltoe. Right, Lily and Scorpius got caught earlier."

"Yeah well now I'm stuck." she groaned.

Albus rolled his eyes stepping into the mistletoe and kissed her cheek "There."

Amanda sighed in relief as she stepped from beneath the parasite that made people kiss "Thanks." she smiled walking away.

"Anytime." Albus laughed.

Amanda walked into the kitchen where chaos had ensued "Whoa." she said watching as pots and pans flew around and batter and food were splattered all over the walls.

"Total chaos!" Lily said diving to miss a pot hurdling towards her head.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked diving as well to miss a cast iron frying pan.

"Mum and Aunt Allie were having some fun using magic to put the cookies into the oven, well uh Abby got involved and the babies magic came out and it's not controlled. They can't seem to control the pots anymore." Lily explained as they crawled from the kitchen.

"Is that normal? Showing magical signs from the womb?"

"Not always." Astoria explained from the couch as she checked over Abby "Sometimes when mummy is super excited baby gets excited too."

"Yes well this little one needs to stop getting so excited. Last week I blew a lamp up."

"You what?" Lily laughed sitting beside her.

"Ted thought I was trying to kill him."

"Why?" Amanda asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to her mother.

Abby laughed "Well he had just come home from work, I was not paying attention and well he startled me. I screamed and the lamp blew up."

"Oh my gosh!" the girls giggled.

"Yes, needless to say my husband makes himself known before he comes in the door."

"Hey have you guys seen, well there you are." James smiled walking in.

"Hey." Amanda smiled.

"Amanda why don't you take James for a walk?" Astoria said.

"Sure mum." Amanda smiled getting up.

"And grab a coat."

"Yes ma'm." Amanda laughed grabbing the coat she had left in the room. Walking into the snow she looked at James and smiled slightly "So um happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too." James chuckled "What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" Amanda looked at him confused.

"Amanda, it's written all over your face. What's up?"

"Oh um well." she sighed reaching into her pocket handing the letter to him.

James took it "What's this?"

"Just read it."

He shrugged opening the folded piece of parchment reading his eyes growing wide "Wow." He said after finishing "What are you going to do?"

Amanda sighed "Stay at Hogwarts. I can't go back to Salem. I don't belong there anymore."

James smiled slightly placing a light kiss on her forehead "You won't mind me saying that I am happy do you?"

"Not at all." she giggled.

"Good, now come on let's go back inside I heard talk of my sister dragging your brother into the family singing completion." James smiled brightly.

"What?" Amanda gawked "Scorpius can't sing to save his life!"

"Well it should be interesting then shouldn't it?" James laughed taking her hand. As they reached the house they heard music and laughing "Sounds like it's already started."

Amanda shook her head looking forward to seeing her brother singing with her new best friend. Walking into the house they saw as Lily and Scorpius stepped up to the tree to do their song. Lily looked at Scorpius and laughed at his expression "Hi everyone!" she giggled.

"Hi Lily!" her family laughed.

"Ok, so Scorpius says he can't sing. So we chose a song that is perfect for him! It's a muggle song."

"Oh goody!" Arthur smiled at his granddaughter.

"Yes, it's called Sing! from the musical A Chorus Line." Lily smiled "Mum?"

Ginny nodded waving her wand. Scorpius shook his head as the music began "See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing what I couldn't do was,"

"Sing." Lily smiled.

"I have trouble with the,"

"Note."

"It goes all around my,"

"Throat."

"It's a terrifying,"

"Thing."

"See, I really couldn't hear Which note was lower or was,"

"Higher."

"Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a,"

"Choir."

"Hey, when I begin to,"

"Squeak."

"It's a across between a,"

"Shriek."

"And a quiver or a,"

"Moan."

"It's a little like a,"

"Croak."

"Or the record player,"

"Broke."

"What it doesn't have is,"

"Tone."

"Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy,"

"Ding-a-ling."

"But I really couldn't,"

"Sing."

"I could never really,"

"Sing."

"What I couldn't do was,"

"Sing. Three blind mice." Lily sang crystal clear.

"Three blind mice!" Scorpius croaked "It isn't intentional!"

Lily shrugged "He's doing his best!" she smiled "Jingle bells, jingle bells."

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" Scorpius sighed "It really blows my mind."

"He gets depressed!" the family laughed.

"But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in,"

"Power."

"And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower. Still, I'm terrific at a,"

"Dance."

"Guys are comin' in their,"

"Pants."

"I'm a birdie on the,"

"Wing."

"But when I begin to,"

"Chirp."

"They say,"Who's the little,"

"Twerp."

"Goin' 'pong' instead of,"

"Ping."

"And when Christmas comes and all my friends go,"

Lily held up her hands for everyone to join "Caroling."

"It is so dishearten,"

"Ning."

"It is so disquiet,"

"Ting."

"It is so discourage,"

"Ging."

"Darling, please stop answer,"

"Ring."

"See, I really couldn't,"

"Sing."

"I could never really,"

"Sing."

"What I couldn't do was,

"Do re mi fa sol la si do, do re mi fa sol la si do."

"La!"

"La!"

"La!"

"La!"

"Sing, sing, sing sing,"

"Sing."

"Sing!" Lily laughed as the music ended.

Amanda clapped with everyone else laughing hard at her brothers attempt to sing. It was horrible, but Lily had sounded pretty "We're next." James looked at her.

"You better be joking!"

"I am." he laughed kissing her.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I have been MIA for so long! This chapter wasn't that great, but it's an update at least! Don't forget to review!


End file.
